I want you
by Deatheater Amelia
Summary: Chapter 11 up! enjoy!Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin are hopelessly in love. Will the Dark Lord destroy everything they hold dear. future lemons, language.
1. cursed life

She lifted her short plaid skirt slowly past her silky smooth thighs. His knuckles whitened,  
his hands clenched his chair so hard, he was sure they'd bleed. Her fingers fumbled through the folds of her sex and she moaned loudly, causing his dick to actually jump in his pants.

Her honey brown hair fell down her shoulders as she moaned in pleasure. His mind raced. Sweat trickled down his face. He couldn't take much more.

She stopped, eyeing him coyly. "Don't you want me?" she asked smiling. She knew the answer.  
He felt his mind shut down. He nodded dumbly, his cock throbbing maddeningly in his pants. She walked towards him, taking his scarred face into her hands. He felt himself throb impatiently as the smell of her arousal hit him like a wave. He'd wanted this for so long. His hands found the buttons of her shirt.

"Take me, Professor." And he ripped open her shirt.

"Professor Lupin?"

He smacked himself. Daydreaming in class? Merlin, he had issues. This was getting out of hand.  
A dream here and there at night was innocent enough but in class. That wouldn't do, especially with the boner he was sporting now. 'Oh Hermione' he thought gazing dreamily at her.'the things you do to me.'

"Professor??"

He was so lost in his thoughts he'd forgotten Blaise was there. What could he want now? The rest of the class seemed to be doing fine with the assignment. But not Prince Deatheater.

"How can I help you Mr. Zabini?"

"Done," he tossed the parchment on his desk and quickly walked away, obviously revolted by the idea of doing homework for a werewolf.

He picked up the paper smiling. He faintly remembered saying 2 feet of parchment. Zabini's was barely 8 inches. He almost laughed, he couldn't wait to see the look on Blaise's face when he received a Troll.

He sighed, his thoughts returning to the beautiful, untouchable Hermione Granger. He imagined himself kissing every inch of her body, running his hands through her strawberry scented hair.  
His cheeks reddened. That was definitely way too much information to know about a student.  
He could practically hear McGonagall asking him how he knew what her hair smelled like. It wasn't as if he could just answer 'Cause I stand behind her just be around her and then I pretend I'm looking at her schoolwork.' Maybe in a perfect world, but not this one.

His heart darkened as he watched Dean place his arm around her. She was just another dream he'd never have. Why did his life have to be screwed up? Couldn't he for once be lucky one.  
It wasn't enough the he was a werewolf. No. Then Sirius died, then Dumbledore and now this.  
He'd been waiting for her 18th birthday for ages, but now she was dating Dean. Where did he get off, stealing her away like that. There were a million other girls at Hogwarts, why her? He glanced at his watch.

"Time's up. Alright class hand in your papers and I'll see you all tomorrow."

He plastered a fake smile on his face as the students shuffled to his desk. He heard the first drops of rain hit the ground outside. Great more reason to be miserable.

His mood brightened as Hermione found her way to his desk. "I'll see you tomorrow, Professor"  
she smiled at him, her hand resting on his briefly. He felt his heartbeat quicken. He smiled back shyly. 'It's amazing how just seeing her makes me happy' he thought to himself as he watched her leave. But his hopes were shattered as he saw Dean pinch her arse just before the door closed.

Okay I know this chapter is really short. I'm kinda busy with work and if i didn't post it today I never would. I'll try to get chapter 2 up tommorow. Also if anyone has ideas for Muddsnake let me know, cause I've got writers block like a motherfucker.


	2. beautiful scars

sorry about the first chapter. I was in a rush, no time to proofread. thanks for the reviews, sirius4-everandaday, moonnightlover, fallinangelgirl, allycat1186, tahndawg

"Lupin seems sadder than usual today." Hermione commented, gazing at him in the Great Hall.  
Not that she could blame him, what with Sirius dying and now Dumbledore. Still she'd hoped that Tonks would have helped. At first she hadn't really cared for the witch but seeing as she herself had been underage at the time, she didn't really have a choice in the matter. Besides why would Lupin be interested in a bookworm like herself.

Ron snorted, bringing her back to reality. "You can't really blame him, with all this bloody rain"  
he added before stuffing his face with more food.

"Yeah. We still practicing today, Harry?" Dean piped up. She'd almost forgotten he was there. For these last 2 months they'd been dating, he'd become a regular at their section of the table.  
It was a bit awkward at first considering she and Harry's past fling, but so far he was taking it really well. He'd promised her months ago that he was okay with Dean. She remembered how he'd kissed her lips so reassuringly. He really did love her, but they both knew that they were better friends than lovers. Besides it was quite hard trying to hide all the sexual tension from Ron.

"If we wanna beat Slytherin next week, we will. If we're lucky the ministry will catch the rest of the slytherin parents, then maybe all the team will go into hiding." he smiled smugly.  
No one had seen Draco since Dumbledore's death. She figured Narcissa wised up, took Draco and fled the country before Voldemort destroyed her entire family.

"Quidditch, quidditch, quidditch. Is that all you boys care about?" Ginny chimed in. "What you should be worried about is the Halloween ball. Do you know how long it took to convince McGonagall?"

"Yeah, yeah we all..."

Hermione wasn't listening anymore. She stared sadly at the werewolf prince she'd never have.  
Her heart was torn, as she watched him stare blankly at the food in front of him. If only he were happy. She'd do anything to see him smile. She'd loved him since the day she met him. Someone so beautiful shouldn't be so unhappy. His light brown hair was streaked with more grays than she remembered. His face was tired, burdened with fresh scars.

He slowly looked up from his plate as if he'd felt eyes on him. He met her gaze and a shy smile crept slowly onto his face. She smile back, willing him to read her mind, to realize how she felt, but her heart sank as Nymphadora Tonks snuck up behind him, placing her hands over his eyes.

She looked away embarrassed. She wasn't a jealous person, but she hated seeing them together.

"So." she interjected herself back into the conversation. "have you figured out what you want to wear?"

"Yeah, that hot little blue number I bought in Diagon Alley." she winked at Neville before turning to Hermione. "You?"

"Yeah, I had my parents send it a few days ago. I've been so busy with potions I forgot to show you." she gathered her things. "I show you later tonight." and she strolled away to her Ancient runes class.

The day went by uneventful, except the usual pang of guilt every time Lupin entered her minded. It ate away at her, the fact that she'd never have him seemed so unreal. Luckily she was relieved to find Ginny already waiting for her in her room. Preparing for the dance was sure to make her feel better.

"You meant this one." Ginny said in a sultry voice, posing with the dress in front of her. Hermione giggled loudly.

"Give me my dress ,you git." Ginny tossed it to her, laughing wildly.

"Please tell me you're not seriously wearing pink."

"Yes I am as a matter of fact."

"Come on." Ginny whined. "You're 18 now. Time to break out of your shell. Do something wild and unexpected." she flicked her wand and the dress turned red. Hermione snorted. "Now I'll look like the scarlet woman. Next thing you know I'll be jumping boys in the room of requirement." she raised an eyebrow. "Like some people."

Ginny sighed "That was one time. And better scarlet woman than frigid bookworm, besides maybe this'll get the attention of a certain Professor."

"I don't know who you're talking about." she said indignantly, looking out the window.

"Lupin."

"What?!"

"Lupin." she said in a singsong voice. "Come on now. I know you're in love with him. We've been friends for years. I know you. You are so totally in love with him. You can't stop talking about him."

"Goodbye Ginny." she smiled, opening the door. Ginny stayed rooted on the spot.

"oh admit it."

"I will if you get out so can start my rounds. You're supposed to be in bed anyway."

"Oh fine." Ginny picked up her books and followed Hermione out the door.

"Now admit it." she persisted.

"No, he's got Tonks, what would he want with me?" she spat, slightly agitated.

"Please." she said sarcastically. " have you seen them together. She annoys the hell out of him.  
If you ask me she's trying too hard, it's obvious he's not interested." Hermione tried to hold back a smile, but Ginny caught her. "Ha!! I told you. You are so in love with Lupin."

"Shh.." they stopped at the portrait of the fat lady. "Okay, I am. So what"

"I'm just saying you've got a chance. I've seen the way he looks at you." she winked.

"I guess so." Hermione wasn't too convinced. "Not a word to anyone." Ginny zipped an invisible zipper on her lips and disappeared into the Gryffindor common room.

The hall were unusually quiet, the sound of her footsteps echoed down the hall. Normally there at least a couple students sneaking out, but the halls were deserted. Probably on account of Snape's 7 page essay. Not that she didn't mind the peace and quiet, but it was just so damn boring. An hour more and she could go to bed.

She turned a corner and bumped into Severus Snape himself. "Oh I'm sorry, Professor." she actually meant it. Ever since they found Dumbledore's letter saying Snape was innocent, she'd felt a new respect for him. Not that he seemed to notice or care.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Do learn to use your eyes Miss Granger." he sneered. He shifted on his feet, a smile suddenly playing on his lips. "By the way I do believe some students are out of bed upstairs. You might want to investigate. Next to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom." and with that he swept away, leaving her confused.

"Arsehole." she muttered, under her breath. Snape had definitely been right. She could hear raised voices as she got closer to the classroom. Didn't they believe in sleeping. Eleven-thirty at night was definitely not the time to have an argument.

"But I love you, Remus."

She stopped dead in her tracks. It was Tonks and Lupin. Her mind told her to leave but she couldn't move. What could they be arguing about. She 'd never heard them talk about their relationship but it seemed like they were quite taken with each other.

"I know, I know." he said consolingly. "but waiting on me is useless. I can't burden you with this."

"But I can chan-"

He cut her off. "No you can't. I'm cursed, Nymphadora. You deserve to be with someone young and whole."

"I love you." Hermione could practically see the tears falling from her eyes.

"I know you do. And I'll always love you...as a friend. I'm sorry, I just can't do this."

Hermione quickly threw herself behind a tapestry, as Tonks ran past her sobbing. She stood there for a few minutes, her heart pounding. Lupin didn't go after her. After listening for any noise she moved from behind the tapestry, and turned the corner running right into Remus J. Lupin.

"Oh! Hermione, what are you doing up so later." he asked startled.

"I'm doing my rounds, Proffesor."

"Oh yes, I'd forgotten you were head-"

"Lupin she was only trying to help you, why didn't you go after her?" she knew it wasn't her place to ask him, but she had to know.

He closed his eyes. He hadn't realized she'd heard them. "Hermione, you wouldn't understand.  
She needs to be with someone here own age, without my burden. You've seen the way I sulk around this school. I don't know why anyone would be so interested in me."

"But I'm interested in you." she blushed as soon as the words left her mouth. His face brightened.  
"I mean, I'd like you." she stared into his deep brown eyes. He smiled shyly, boyishly sweeping his light brown hair out of his face. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. "I do like you."

She felt herself move closer to him. He locked eyes with her and his face softened. "Hermio"  
he was cut off as her lips met his. Her mind was racing. 'Oh Merlin! your kissing him.' She felt him kiss back and before she could stop herself, her hands were on his face caressing every beautiful scar.

Suddenly she heard faint footsteps and realized that she was standing in the middle of the hallway kissing a professor. She broke the kiss, her face hot with embarrassment. Lupins face was beet red, his rising and falling quickly.

She couldn't believe what just happened. Tears began to sting her eyes. "I'm sorry, Professor"  
and she turned and ran back to her room, passing a very satisfied Snape on her way up the stairs. 


	3. dreaming

NA:Thanks for all the reviews. I couldn't come up with this chapter with out you guys.  
Thanks FallinAngelGirl(love your profile), ginnylovesharry07, tahndawg, heidi191976, NarcissaVenus, Sara Wollin and ginsensu. Your reviews make my day.

And I totally agree, Dragula in Van Helsing is totally hot. As well as Gary Oldman in Bram Strokers Dracula I thought i was the only person who's seen that movie :)

Enjoy!

disclaimer: I don't own Hp, otherwise I wouldn't be working in a call center.

"Class dismissed."

The students all made their way to the door. Remus thought about his next course of action. He had to talk to her. The kiss had been amazing, he'd spent the last 3 days thinking about it. Replaying it over and over his head constantly.  
He could have jumped for joy when it happened. He actually had a chance with her, it felt so unreal. If only he could tell her how he felt. He'd been trying to catch her alone but so far he was unsuccessful. Whenever class was over she'd disappear. 'Not this time' he thought.

She was in the back of the crowd now. "Miss Granger." he said, hoping she heard him. She shuffled her way in front of Luna Lovegood and quickly disappeared from his view. Maybe she couldn't her him. "Excuse me, Miss Granger." he raised his voice. Surely she heard him this time (for several students turned at his voice.), any moment she'd push her way out of the crowd into his arms. The crowd grew smaller as more students poured out the door. 'Any moment now' his heart told him. The last three students walked out the door.

The silence echoed all around him. "Dammit." he muttered under his breath. He grabbed his briefcase. There had to be someway to get her alone. He closed the curtains of the empty classroom and made his way to the Great Hall. He walked silently down the hall, barely aware of his surroundings, his mind focused on reaching Hermione.

"So..." began a slow, lazy voice. "You and Tonks are over, I see."

"Surprise, surprise." he said grimly. He didn't even have to turn around. He could recognize Snape's voice from a mile away. He and Snape had managed to form a shaky friendship lately. He never really had anything against Snape. Honestly (guilt gripped him to admit this) James and Sirius were the real reasons they were never friends. When he thought about it they were a lot alike. They were both loners, both never got the girl they wanted. Both cursed.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Severus asked before scowling at passing Gryffindors. Lupin smiled to himself. If only the students could see the way Snape really acted. He doubted anyone else would ever see this side of Snape. "You wouldn't be thinking about a certain know it all Gryffindor, would you?"

"Severus, I've told you before. Don't call her that." he said brushing his light brown hair from his face. It reminded him him of her hands on his face that night. No one had ever touched his scars before. Even Tonks had made an effort not to touch his face. Her fingers caressing his scars had felt so good. Like he was wanted.

"The truth hurts. So did you confess your undying lover for her last night?"

"What?!" he snapped out of the daze he'd entered. He stopped and looked at Snape , who was holding back a fit of laughter.  
He couldn't believe it, Snape had sent her up to him. Merlin, he could be such a git.

"She looked a bit flustered, when she passed me. Use that wonderful werewolf charm did you?" he smirked and began walking again, his cloak billowing behind him. Lupin jogged to catch up. "Actually I didn't. She kissed me." Lupin figured this would be a shock, but Snape didn't seem the least bit surprised. In fact, a smirk was creeping onto his lips. Lupin sighed, defeated. "How long have you known?"

They entered the Great Hall and sat down in their seats. Snape leaned over towards him. "You told the resident bookworm that she was the brightest witch of her age. How could she not be in love with you." Snape said, winking at someone in the crowd of students.

"But she hasn't so much as looked at me since it happened."

"You probably scared her away, genius."

"Well excuse me if I'm not the master of wooing students."

"Adult students." he corrected him. "Have you tried talking to her."

"Of course, I have." Lupin spurted, desperately. "Every time I try to call her after class, she moves to fast to hear me. I'm beginning to think she's ignoring me on purpose."

"Really? You think so, Moony." Severus whispered, sarcastically. "Remember, Lupin, you're a teacher, and speaking from experience, detention is a great way to get her alone and 'talk'"

"I'm not giving her detention for no reason." Lupin said gazing at Hermione, sitting at the Gryffindor table. Her brown curls were shiny in the sunlight.

"Whatever makes you happy."

He barely heard him. Her gaze met his and he was lost in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Better strike while the iron is hot." Snape whispered. " The full moon is in 3 days. It could be days before transform back to normal. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting." he smirked as Luna Lovegood lifted her skirt, showing him more thigh than McGonagall would find appropriate. Lupin grimaced. The full moon, he'd forgotten all about it.  
He could forget everything when he lost himself in her brown eyes. Suddenly she broke from his gaze, gathered her things and left with out looking back.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssss

"I like you." she heard the words but couldn't believe they left her mouth. He just stood there for a moment, a shocked look on his face. Then suddenly he was on her. His lips were on hers, kissing her softly, his tongue begging to taste hers. She gasped and he jumped at the chance, his tongue wrestling with hers. Her mind raced. This was what she always wanted. She'd waited so long... He ran his fingers through her long hair. She moaned into his mouth and he picked her up ramming her into the wall.

"Oh, Mione." he said kissing her neck excitedly. "I've waited so long for this." She felt something hard and bucked her hips into his, gasping at how large he was. His fingers fumbled under her skirt, unable to decide whether to keep squeezing her arse or remove her knickers.

Oh he was taking too long. "Just rip them off." she said between moans. And she felt a hard tug and they were gone.  
She heard him unzip his pants. Finally she had him. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you want this?" She felt him at her entrance. How could she not want this.

"Yes." she half And he thrust hard into her...

Hermione woke up sweating and panting. She couldn't believe it was just a dream, it felt so real. 'Thank Merlin for the private room or everyone would have heard.' She sat up, breathing heavily. Her sheets had been kicked to the floor and she felt a pool of liquid in her knicker.

She sighed, heavily. She couldn't get him off her mind. How could she ever face him again, after what she did. She'd loved him since 3rd year and now everything was ruined. How could he ever love her.

She could feel a lump of sorrow and regret form in her chest. A small shriek escaped her lips and she yanked her blanket over her head and cried herself to sleep. 


	4. Halloween

NA: Here it is. I don't know how i did it but i did. Thank you soo much for all the reviews They mean the world to me.

Big thanks to : Fallinangelgirl, NarcissaVenus, Ningamonkey-jellybeans,heidi191976, and allycast1186. You guys mean the world to me.

And thumbs up to everyone who agrees that Gary Oldman was totally hot in Dracula. lol.

Hope you enjoy.

disclaimer: Dude if I owned Harry Potter, would I be writing fanfiction about it? No. I'd be writing dirty little perverted books where werewolves and students get together and where Voldemort is actually very sexually open, if a little rough. :)

He buttoned his dress robes, silently judging himself in the mirror. He had to admit, the dress robes improved his look a lot. He'd been a bit apprehensive about them at first. His well toned body had been his main attribute and the dress robes hid it but now he could see that he still looked pretty good.

He looked closer at himself, searching for flaws. Maybe he should slick back his hair. He shook his head. No,  
Tonks had always liked it messy, and she had to be right about something. He muttered a quick spell and the grays in his hair turned brown. He peered closer, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach. If only he could get rid of the scars.

He sighed removing his clothes. This was the 5th time he'd tried on the robes, trying to make sure everything was perfect for the dance tomorrow. He looked at his bare chest in the mirror, it was riddled with scars.  
This was his last chance. The full moon was approaching. Already he could feel his senses becoming keener and his dreams, especially the ones about Hermione, had become violent.

"Severus, stop." he heard a girl giggle. He hurried across his chamber and yanked open the door.

Snape and Luna Lovegood were snogging in the middle of the hallway. It was really the most peculiar thing. They were the complete opposite of each other. Her pale fingers were in his raven hair and Lupin heard him stifle a moan . Awkward...

"Um. Excuse me."

Snaped whipped around, throwing Luna behind him. 'As if that would help' Lupin thought to himself. Snape sighed , realizing it was just Lupin. "Holy Shit." he said, brushing his hair out of his face. " I thought you were McGonagall. What are you doing up so late?"

"I should probably be asking you that." he smiled.

"Isn't it obvious." he said in his most teacher like voice.

"Can I talked to you a moment." he said catching a glimpse of a giggling Luna behind Snape. "Sure." Snape said politely. He closed the door quietly and growled "You better make this quick. I'd hate to keep her waiting."

"Severus, I don't think this is going to work. I mean, what if it really was an accident. What if she really didn't mean to kiss me." Snape moved closer, his tone serious. "A girl like Hermione Granger doesn't accidentally do anything. She over-analyzes everything. Obviously, she thought about it enough to do it. Believe me, she wants you. I know."

"Well I guess-. What do you mean 'you know'"

A devilish smirk spread across his face. "Now don't take this the wrong way." he said, slowly making his way towards the door. "But I might have you used a little Legilimency on her yesterday."

"Might have?" Lupin exploded. "Might have!!"

"Well I had to make sure, didn't I ?" a hurt look on his face now. " I mean you wouldn't talk to her and I had to check. Believe me she wants you in the best possible way."

Really. this certainly changed his mood. He couldn't argue with proof. Now his sadness was replaced by sheer curiosity. "So..." he probed.

"So what?"

"What'd you see!!" he practically screamed.

"Oh that. Well grab a bottle or something, I've got things to do. I believe you still have my pensieve." he put the tip of his wand to his temple and pulled out a string of silvery substance that Lupin knew to be a memory. He walked toward the door. "Oh and it's not like I just randomly looked into her mind. She gave me reason." he said indignantly and left quickly, Luna's giggles echoing down the hall.

Moments later, Lupin landed inches from Snape's desk. 'Merlin it's dark in here.' he thought. He'd never understood Snape's need to be feared. The class was quiet enough to hear a wand drop. He looked around and spotted Hermione staring down at her parchment. He would have thought she was just concentrating on her studies,  
if he hadn't caught a glimpse of her rubbing her thighs together repeatedly like she was... 'Oh Merlin'  
He looked over at Snape, who'd seemed to have just noticed as well. Suddenly he was in her mind, watching himself nibble away at her nipples, while she lay naked on his desk.

"Oh Remus." he felt himself harden immediately. It was heaven, hearing her moan his name like that. He never imagined he hear so much lust and passion in her voice. He marveled at her body. Her breast were much bigger that he thought and had the most alluring pink nipples he'd ever seen. Her robes really didn't do her justice. Her felt his cock jump up and he place his hand on it absentmindedly. He saw the 'daydream Lupin's' fingers slide down her flat belly, past her sweet trail of curly brown hair, and settle between her folds. she gasped as he shoved them deep into her.

Standing here watching this was too much for him. Sweat began to slide down his face, his cock pulsing wildly. Barely aware of what he was doing, he unzipped his trousers and grabbed his cock , mimicking his finger movements in her daydream. Oh Merlin, she was beautiful, writhing under his touch, her hair falling onto his desk. The 'daydream Lupin' began to kiss his way down to her sex. He started off slow flattening his tongue, licking her allover. Suddenly he changed the pace, ruthlessly sucking and nibbling her clit until she screamed his name. The real Lupin slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from shouting. Oh gods, this felt so good. And suddenly he realized he had to have her.

The scene in front of him disappeared and he was back in the classroom. He cursed Snape. Apparently he'd gotten bored her thoughts. He looked back and Snape had gone back to grading papers, a smirk on his face.  
Lupin pulled himself out of the memory, his breath ragged and labored. He put away the pensieve and retired to his room to finish some things.

* * *

"hurry up the dance is starting. This is going to be great." Hermione fixed her hair for the sixtieth time. She barely recognized herself. The dress was blood red with a huge dip in the back that showed off her back. She felt naked. "Okay I'm ready."

Ginny's eyes widened when she looked at her beautiful friend. "You look so hot. Ron is going to be so jealous, he always is. And you'll be lucky if Remus doesn't jump you."

"Really. You think so." Hermione asked hopefully.

"Trust me. he won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

As they entered the Great Hall, they realized the party had already started. The long house tables were gone and replaced by a dance floor, a stage and four smaller tables on the other side covered with food.  
As she looked over the crowd she noticed it was mixed with students in costumes. "Oh no. You think I should have wore a mask?"

Ginny laughed "Yeah if you're five. Really you look great."

Apparently Ginny was right. All throughout the party, people were commented on how beautiful she looked.  
Even McGonagall seemed pleased. Surprisingly she was actually enjoying herself. She and Dean had been dancing for an hour, with the exception of a few dances with Harry, of course.

Slowly the music died down and a slow song began to play. "Oh I hate slow dances. I'm gonna go hang with the guys " Dean pulled away, spotting Seamus.

"oh come one." she insisted. He couldn't leave her on the dance floor alone.

"no, Mione. I don't really feel like it."

"You did back when we were shagging." she spat, heatedly. Of course it had been her choice to stop, but that wasn't a reason for him drift away from her like this.

"Well if I did, then that's my prerogative." and he stormed away, disappearing into the crowd. She stood there willing herself not to cry, refusing to give him the satisfaction. So much for a wonderful night. She turned to leave and bumped into a masked wizard.

"Oh sorry." she began to walk around.

'You look beautiful today." said a familiar voice. "May I have this dance?" he kissed her hand, tickling her with his mustache and pulled her towards him. Suddenly she recognized him.

"Remus." she breath and he wrapped his hand around her waist. Embarrassment flooded her thoughts again.  
How could he stand to be around her after what she'd done. He probably thought she was some silly pathetic schoolgirl now. "I'm sor-" she stopped as he brought his face to hers so that they were dancing cheek to cheek. He inhaled deeply letting the smell of her strawberry hair fill him.

"Aren't you angry with me?" she asked surprised at his sudden closeness.

"Of course not." he breathed into her ear. Shivers ran down her back. "I could never be angry with you. I've loved you for so long." She rubbed the left side of his face. She felt the scars beneath her fingers and sighed "I love you too. I have for years, but you had Tonks and she's so much prettier that me. I thought you'd never notice me."

"Oh Hermione. You underestimate yourself so much." He traced a line up her bare back with his fingers, while moving his lips up her neck only centimeters from her skin. He stopped at her ear, nibbling on it before whispering " she could never compare to you. You're the most beautiful witch I've ever seen. I've always loved you, even when I was with her." And he kissed her softly, pulling back briefly unsure of what she wanted. She pushed herself up to him, kissing him back enthusiastically, his tongue racing to join hers.  
His hands caressed every inch of her back, before settling back in her silky brown hair.

"Damn these clothes." he said looking around the Great Hall. She opened her eyes, realizing they were still in public. People were beginning to notice she was a kissing a guy who looked nothing like Dean. His hand closed on hers and he pulled her away. "Come with me." He led her out of the Hall and upstairs to the third floor. Even as they left the dance, there were students everywhere. After a while she realized he was leading her to a secret passage behind a tapestry next to the girls lavatory. She didn't think anyone else knew about it, Harry had shown her back when they were dating. "I thought only Harry knew about this. How'd you find it."

"I wrote the map." he said breathlessly, catching her lips once more. Her fingers were at the buttons of his shirt, frantically undressing him. He kissed every inch of her face, running his fingers though her hair, unable to believe he finally had her. She pulled of his shirt, running her finger over his chest.  
She ran her finger tips over a large slash that went from his shoulder to his navel. Merlin, he was beautiful. She pull him closer, unable to wait any longer. "Take me." she whispered into his ear.

He abandoned any self-control he had left. He picked her up and pushed up against the wall. Gods, she felt so good. He ran his hands up her thighs and was pleasantly surprised to find she wasn't wearing any knickers.

"Oh, gods." he groaned into her neck. "Where you expecting this?"

"I was hoping for it." she moaned. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. He sucked on her neck, hard. There was sure to be a mark there tomorrow. "Please." she whined. "Please Remus." How could he deny her. He unbuttoned his pants, while nibbling her neck and slowly thrust into her.

Pleasure exploded through his body. Oh she was so wet. He pumped into her, constantly going faster and faster.  
His mind was nothing but pure animal instinct now. She held onto him tightly, moaning into his chest. All her could think of was to go faster and faster. He bit into her neck hard and the passage was filled with her stifled scream.

'fuck her till screams' all he could think about, and he did, he pumped into her mercilessly. She was purposely pushing her mouth into his chest, willing herself to be quiet. No, no something isn't right, he tried to tell himself, but she felt sooo good. He bit into her harder and harder, he wanted to rip out her flesh. Oh God..

He stopped, panting against her, his heart beating quickly. This wasn't him. He wasn't himself anymore, it couldn't be...And out the corner of his eye he saw a flash of white. He dropped her gently and went to the window. The moon was just about to peak over the mountains.

"Shit."

"What?!" What's wrong?" she asked, pulling her dress down. Lupin quickly threw on his robes.

"It's coming." he pointed towards the moon frantically. "I've got to go." he paused, kissing her lips briefly, before the urge to rip out her throat returned. "I'm sorry." He turned and ran quickly for the stairs.  
He had to get out before he hurt someone. " I love you." he called, replacing his mask as he ran.

"I love you too. Be careful." she called back frantically and she slid to the floor, frustrated.


	5. Snape's dilemma

NA: sorry about the wait guys.

The gate.

He ran faster than ever before, he had to get out. He dodged trees and jumped over roots, and threw himself past the gate, turning on the spot and apparating to the shrieking shack.

When he appeared in the dusty attic he saw to his great relief that Snape was already waiting for him. He clutched his face, his nail digging in. His mind was blurred, soon the beast would take over. "It's happening." He roared

"Lay down." Lupin obeyed, knowing what was coming next. He spread his hands and legs, lining them up with the metal cuffs that were chained to the floor. Snape waved his wand and each cuff closed around his limbs and the chains tightened. Snape sat in a nearby his eyes on the floor. "I knew this would happen. The wolfsbane potion isn't strong enough anymore.

"Arrg!!" a scream escaped Lupin's lips, his mind was on fire. Slowly his hold on reality was drifting away.

Snape closed his eyes; he hated seeing him like this. "I'm so sorry." he got up, stepping over Lupin's legs, which were bulking up so much that his clothing tore. He bent down close to his face. Lupin was panting, his eyes closed, willing the wolf inside to leave. Snape closed his eyes and kissed Lupin's lips. His licked his lips, as he pulled back and could taste Lupin's sweat. He sighed deeply, he'd never tasted anything so sweet. "I promise you." He said as Lupin's nose began to get larger, transforming into a snout. "I will find a stronger potion. I won't let you live like this." And he turned away as the last hairs sprouted on Lupin's face. A long, loud howl followed him out of the house.

* * *

Snape tapped his fingers absentmindedly on his desk. The classroom was silent and empty, but soon Luna would arrive for 'detention' and it would be filled with moans and giggles.

'You helped him.' He thought. He'd told himself he wouldn't do this. It had been so easy last time. All he had to do was let word slip that Remus was a werewolf. Easy. Then he never had to see Remus, he could pretend the feelings were never there. What could he do now? Setting up Lupin with Hermione was supposed to get rid of these feelings, not make them worse. He couldn't stop thinking about him, his muscular body, his beautiful scars. But Lupin didn't even seem to notice. What was he thinking, as if any would ever love him?

Of course there was always Luna. But she was a woman and women were destined to betray him. No matter how much they loved him. They all did….Lilly did.

His mind drifted back to the kiss. Maybe Lupin wouldn't remember. He'd never have to know. Or he thought devilishly 'Maybe, Miss Granger will do me the favor of blowing herself up' he smiled to himself.

The door creaked open and Luna walked in before he could stop smiling. She stopped dead, spotting his grin. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you actually happy to see me?"

"Of course, I am" he lied and a devilish grin spread across his face as he shoved his hand up her skirt.


	6. Missing you

Sorry about the wait everyone. Thanks for all the reviews, they truly make my day better.

Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. Jeez, have you been living under a rock all this time.

"Oh, Remus." He thrust into her harder and harder. She moaned loudly, unable to control herself. He groaned into her shoulder, drilling into her ruthlessly; he was losing himself in her, each moan bringing him closer to the edge. He sank his teeth into her neck roughly. Hermione's body tingled in pleasure. Oh god, that was just what she wanted, just what she needed.

"Harder." She moaned, her mouth dry, her brown hair plastered to her forehead. He smiled against her neck. "You like it, don't you?" he looked into her eyes, still pounding into her. She was so beautiful. He traced a line down her chest, past her smooth stomach to her tuff of brown curls and back up. He squeezed her breast, a gasp escaped her lips. "You like the rough side of me. The wolf?"

"Yes." She whimpered, between moans. He lifted her leg around his waist, his lips meeting hers. She moaned into his mouth, her hands in his hair. He teased her a bit more, before returning to her sweet spot, her neck. She gasped loudly, bucking her hips into his, as she felt his teeth at her neck. She could feel herself losing control, soon she'd come. This had to be it, she'd never had one before but she'd never felt this before. She arched into him, each thrust bringing her closer. Like a snowball rolling down a hill. He was beautiful, every movement just right. Every thrust almost graceful, hitting the same delicious spot each time. "Oh Merlin."

The more she moaned, the harder he bit her. She'd never felt anything so good. "Oh Remus…"and the rest was lost as she felt herself release, her wet cunt clenching his throbbing cock. She heard Remus groan and felt his seed spilling into her, filling her up. He collapsed beside her, twirling a finger around her curls. They both lay there breathless, a faint knocking in the distance.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked playfully. She could swear the knocking was louder now.

She smiled at him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "No, I don't recall ever hearing you say that. Maybe you should tell me again." The knocking was really loud now; couldn't he hear that?

He smiled back; obviously deaf to the noise. "Hermione, you're the most beautiful……"

And everything went black, the knocking growing louder and louder. Hermione opened her eyes again to find herself alone in bed. Her whole body was lined with sweat. She looked down, realizing that her hand was in her knickers covered with her juices.

"Oh gods." She muttered, getting up and wrapping her robe around herself. "How is that even possible? What normal person masturbates in their sleep?" she hurried to the door, where whoever had woken her was still knocking madly. She ripped open the door to find Harry, Ron and Ginny waiting.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she huffed. Ron's face turned beet red at the sight of her in her robe. She rolled her eyes. They were silent, and each seemed surprised at her appearance. She raised an eyebrow, impatiently.

"Are you okay? I mean, we can come back later," said Harry. She noticed Ginny stealing a look past her into her room. Oh.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I have anyone in my room, guys." she said, smiling at her best friends. "Jeez."

"That's not what it looked like," laughed Ginny.

"Just get in here," she said, remembering they were supposed to go to Hogsmead this morning. As she walked back in she noticed a wet spot on her sheets, where she'd been 'masturbating' earlier. She quickly threw a blanket over it, blushing madly. "I'll just get my clothes," she said, awkwardly before grabbing some muggle clothes out of her closet and disappeared to her bathroom.

She's completely mental," said Ron, sitting down her bed.

"Oh Shut up."

Hermione was barely listening, as she looked into the mirror. No wonder they'd acted so weird. She was a mess. Her brown hair was all over, her face flushed with red. She must have really worked herself up with that dream.

Her mind drifted dreamily back to last night. She couldn't believe they'd done that. With Lupin, of all people. She giggled happily. 'I had sex with Remus Lupin' she wanted to scream. Girlish giddiness filled her from head to toe. She couldn't hold it in. She jumped up and down childishly, laughing wildly.

Harry, Ron and Ginny stared at the door in shock. Hermione Jean Granger actually being silly, behind that door? Ginny and Ron's eyes met and they fell out, laughing fit to burst. Neither noticed the worry that flashed across Harry's face.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, emerging from the bathroom, wearing tight jeans, a white "Weird Sisters" tank top and some Converses.

"Those muggle shoes, it looks like." Ron snorted. She gave him the middle finger and kissed Harry's cheek. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are," he forced a smile. She grabbed her jacket and they made their way to Hogsmead. The halls seemed lonelier, even though there were students everywhere. Her heart leaped every time they turned a corner, wishing he'd be there waiting for her.

"Oh shit, that's cold." She gasped as the outside a hit her.

"Tsk, Tsk." A silky voice purred behind her. Shit!! She closed her eyes, sighing as she turned to face Snape. "And from a Gryffindor," he shook his head, a piece of his silky black hair falling out of place. He pushed it back. "Fifty points," he purred and walked away without another word.

"Merlin that man's sexy." Ginny breathed.

"Yeah for a total arsehole," Hermione spat. "Why does he hate me so much?" She'd seen he and Remus talking before. They had to be friends, so why'd he pick on her so much.

"…sexy black hair." Ginny continued.

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully, as they entered the village. Right away something didn't seem right. Normally, Hogsmead was filled with students on weekends, but today it was filled with bustling adult wizards , all wearing the same black cloaks with the Ministry of Magic "M" .

"Aurors" whispered Ron. "See the 'A' below the 'M'," Sure enough, below every 'M' there was a fiery red 'A'. They shuffled past the aurors, towards the crowd of students surrounding the newspaper stand.

Hermione snatched up the nearest Daily Prophet. The headline read "Foul Play in Hogsmead?" below there was a picture revolving around a group of aurors, below them was the mangled body of a rather skinny and very dead man. Hermione read the paragraph below it.

_The body of David Cuttlebee was found dead behind the Hogs Head at four o'clock a.m. by Aberforth Dumbledore. The authorities haven't released the cause of death, but judging from the injuries it seemed to have been the work of wild creature as most spells don't create such wounds. Cuttlebee worked as a bartender at the Three Broomsticks; He was twenty-five years old._

"Oh no," she gasped.

"Well it won't be you know who." Ron said cheerily. "There's no dark mark and it's hard to imagine you know who ripping someone apart with his bare hands."

Hermione's heart dropped, like a stone, to the pit of her stomach. How could she be so stupid, she'd almost forgotten what Moony would be capable of. What if he hadn't made it to safety? Where was safety? She gulped, she hoped, no prayed he hadn't just run to the Forbidden Forest. That wouldn't hold Moony.

"Hermione are you okay." Harry squeezed her hand gently. Ron blushed, looking down embarrassed.

"I'm fine." She smiled. She tried to calm down. Remus was smart; he had to have a plan.

Harry smiled back, wishing he could say more in that smile. "Why don't you two go get some butterbeer? Ron and I are going to go look at brooms. Boy stuff." He squeezed her hand once more and left with Ron.

"Come on." Ginny pulled her into the crowded bar. They found a table in the back, next to a window and sat down. "Two firewhiskeys," Ginny told the waitress before turning to Hermione. "So everyone's talking. Harry and Ron didn't wanna say anything but some people are saying you where cheating on Dean at the Ball, with some tall guy," she smiled devilishly.

"Actually, Dean and I broke up seconds before that happened."

"Really," said Ginny, scooting closer, looking highly interested. The waitress walked back over with their drinks and Ginny waited for her to leave before asking, "So who was it? A Gryffindor?"

"Remus Lupin." Hermione said blatantly, her heart skipping a beat. Ginny's mouth fell open.

"Professor Lupin?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"He kissed you yesterday?"

"Yep."

The waitress walked back over." Anything else I can get you."

"Yes" said Ginny, pale as a ghost. "I think I'm going to need another drink."

* * *

Snape threw the Daily Prophet out the window angrily. Shit. Voldemort was trying to get rid of Lupin. The plan was to start a panic and get the parents to demand Lupin's resignation. Then McGonagall would have no choice but to hire the runner up: Phoenix Willows. The death eater already had everyone convinced she was good; Lupin just beat her for the position. With him gone, there would be two death eaters in the castle, making it perfect for take over. This was the plan.

He paced back and forth; he hadn't thought the plan would start this early. He still hadn't come up with a way to screw it up with out drawing attention to himself.

"Shit," he muttered. There was no way to tell whether Greyback had murdered the man or Lupin. He sighed deeply. The aurors hadn't released the cause of his death, perhaps, they didn't know. Maybe Lupin would be okay. As for the potion, every attempt to strengthen it had ended with his cauldron exploding.

"What are you thinking about, love." Luna rose in his bed, the sheets falling to reveal her small but perfect breast. Her white/blond hair shone in the moonlight. "Nothing," he purred making his way towards the bed. He stopped in front of her unzipping his pants.

She sat up and scooted to the end of the bed, right in front of him. She reached in and grasped his quickly hardening cock, licking it up and down. Tease.

"Really? Nothing on your mind,"

He smiled down at her. "Well maybe something." He thought of his lips on Remus'. "Turn around." She obeyed, quickly turning around and getting on all fours. She shoved himself into her wet pussy, lubricating his cock before he pulled out. He positioned himself at her other entrance and thrust hard.

Luna whimpered quietly. That's what he loved about Luna. She was the only girl who let him do that. Even the first time. It hurt her at first but soon she loved it.

'Remus'

Oh gods. He plowed into her harder and harder, soon she was moaning loudly, bucking into him.

'Remus.'

"Oh Merlin," he groaned, grabbing her long blonde hair and riding her harder. His heart beat a mile a minute. All he could think about was Remus. His beautiful scars riddled over his well toned chest. "Oh Remus," he moaned quietly and came filling her up with his seed. They stayed like that for a moment basking in the afterglow.

He withdrew himself slowly, laying a kiss on his back. She got up and kissed his lips "I love you," she murmured. He smiled. "I think I'll take a shower," she said as if nothing had happened.

"I'll be there in a second," he called after her. He stood there panting, staring at the moon through his window. "Remus."


	7. Phoenix Willows

Here it is! Chapter 7. Please note that this chapter is the product of listening to My Chemical Romance for 4 hours.

Thanks for all the reviews.

Special thanks to ginsensu, nikki4, FallinAngelGirl, and heidi19197 who have been here sense the beginning. Love you guys.

Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own David Cuttlebee, and Pheonix Willows. (Yay! I finally get to own something.)

oh and i just now realized that my little dividers have been being removed when i upload. sorry for the mess. and No Luna didn't hear him say that.

* * *

"Why Hello, Minister." Said Minerva McGonagall, swinging open the door to Dumbledore's -well her office. She'd never get used to that. His essence was all around her, in everything within the office; she could almost feel him following her closely with every step she took.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked after Scrimgeour had made himself comfortable. He shifted in his chair, crossing his left leg over his right. McGonagall fought the urge to smirk.

"Believe me, Headmistress, this is not a social call. I'm here on business, dire business." She wanted to question whether he'd ever made a social visit but instead muttered a semi-surprised "Oh." In all reality she knew exactly what he wanted and was ready for it.

As I'm sure you know David Cuttlebee was found dead in Hogsmead. The cause of death has yet to be released to the press, however it has reached my attention that the wounds strongly resemble those of werewolf attacks," he stopped, eyeing her across the desk.

"Really," she replied curtly.

"Yes," he resumed, speaking as if he were interrogating her. He got up, slowly strolling around the room, stopping here and there to admire the sleeping portraits. "It has also come to my attention, that you employ Remus Lupin as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." She nodded. He circled back to his chair. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with a werewolf teaching the students, considering recent events. I'm sure the governors agree."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow. "Well it's too bad that you and the governors aren't the Headmistress of this school, then you'd have a choice in the matter." He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "I absolutely refuse to fire him, because of your paranoia. Remus is a smart man, and I assure you, he has a safe place to go for everyone's safety." Scrimgeour stared at her, flabbergasted. "However, I do care about the worries of the parents, so I'm moving him to the Care of Magical Creatures position."

"Preposterous!" he stood up, outraged.

McGonagall held up a finger. Anger clouded his face but he was silent. "He'll stay with Hagrid so he can," she made quotes with her fingers. "keep an eye on Remus, for the comfort of the parents. And you will work to find the true killer so I can restore Remus to his rightful position," she smiled pleasantly. She never imagined she'd talk to the Minister of Magic like this, without a shred of respect in her voice. Then again she hadn't expected Dumbledore's death either. This was her school now. She had to be strong for it.

"Well," said Scimegeour, clearing his throat loudly. "I guess you've got it all figured out. I will expect Hagrid to actually watch him. Good day." He stood up, grabbed his cane and walked towards the door.

"Good night." Minerva said, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Lupin awoke with a start, his mind already working to push away the horrible dreams. The morning sunlight blinded him, he sighed deeply, relaxing once more. He heard Snape's footsteps. Soon Snape would release him and he'd find her and…. He closed his eyes, smiling. It was over; he had another 28 days of being normal.

He felt fingers. Fingers working gently, releasing his binds. He opened his eyes to find Snape bending down at his wrists, his long black hair cloaking his face. It was a bit strange; Snape could just as easily use his wand but Remus didn't bother to comment about it.

"You've cut yourself pretty deep," Snape said softer than usual, starting on the next handcuff. "But I can heal those pretty quickly, don't move." Snape pointed his wand at the wound and it closed quickly, leaving no trace that it had ever been there. Madam Pomfrey could have done the same thing, but felt better healing him, considering the bad news he had to deliver.

"Thank you," he yawned, stretching.

Snape gave him his wand after releasing his legs. He stood up catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Almost all the hair was gone, but his dress robes were ruined. He looked over at Snape to find him staring, curiously.

Snape waved his wand and a pile of neatly folded clothes shot out of nowhere, into Lupin's hands. "How long this time." He said removing his new but ruined dress robes.

"Two days," said Snape grimly. "I need to tell you som-"

Lupin cut him off. "You won't believe what happened. You should have seen her. Absolutely beautiful," he closed his eyes, remembering the smell of her, the way it felt to have her arms around him.

"Remus, there's been a murder."

"What? Who?" he asked, working on his pants now.

"Doesn't matter. A lot has happened in these last two days, none of which spells good news for you." He stole a glance at Lupin's muscled chest. Gods. "Minerva spoke with the Minister last night and it turns out the murder seems to be the product of a werewolf attack."

Remus pulled on his pants and looked at Snape. "What?" He couldn't believe it. "I've been up here the entire time. That has to be a mistake."

"He released it to the press this morning."

"And McGonagall let him!" he yelled, his chest heaving.

"McGonagall saved you," said Snape calmly, looking into his eyes. He was surprised Remus hadn't turned purple in the face. He'd never seen him so angry.

"Really? You think so?" he spat sarcastically. "She's crucified me."

"Scrimgeour wanted you sacked. McGonagall told him no. She's made you the assistant teacher for the Care of Magical Creatures class. She told him that Hagrid would watch you. Meanwhile, when they do find the real killer (his heart dropped; there was no way Greyback would be caught) you'll be reinstated.

Lupin stood there, his chest still heaving. His mind was on fire, had he been younger he'd have probably starting throwing things. Let's all blame it on Remus. Could he ever get a break? He tried to calm down. At least he hadn't been sacked. "Well I suppose I could deal with Hagrid for a while," he forced a smile. "So how's your Luna?" He resumed getting dressed.

"Cheeky as ever." Snape turned away, his face feeling hotter than usual. "How's your bookworm?" Remus laughed; Snape's heart fell to the pit of his stomach.

"Wonderful," said Remus, smiling. "Brilliant, smart…"

"Really. Do you spend your time together doing homework." This time Snape was the one laughing. Remus smirked, patting his back as they left the shack, sending a chill up Snape's back.

"Believe me" he said as they walked. "she knows about a lot more than books."

* * *

Hermione smiled as she saw Lupin make his way to the teacher's table; Snape falling closely behind him, his cloak billowing behind him. Her skipped a beat and she threw her issue of the Daily Prophet under the table. If Remus was still here the Ministry must know he's innocent.

Then, without warning, Ginny let out a long loud wolf whistle.

Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth. Was Ginny out of her mind?

"Shh…Ginny." she held back a laugh.

"What? He's sexy as hell..." Ginny whispered, red faced.

"Detention, Miss Weasley." Snape bellowed, not even bothering to turn around. "8 o'clock." Ron burst into a fit of laughter, pointing a finger a Ginny, who was in shock. Harry's whole face was beet red, from trying not to laugh. "Detention. 8 o'clock." Ron said, making his voice overly deep, mocking Snape. "Wait till I tell mom you wolf whistled at a teacher. And Snape of all people. Got a thing for bats, have you?"

"No," said Ginny, indignantly. "I've got a thing for sexy potions professors."

"Or sexy Defense Against the Dark Arts professors." Hermione chimed in and they both fell into a fit of laughter.

Harry and Ron didn't seem to notice. Both of their eyes where on a black witch who just walked in and was making her way to the teacher's table. She had long black hair with purple streaks and smooth caramel skin that reminded Harry of the Bailey's Irish cream Seamus had snuck in a year ago.

The room grew quiet, as McGonagall stood up and met the witch at the front of the room.

"This," she motioned towards the witch. "Is Professor Phoenix Willows. She'll be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Lupin has graciously decided to help Professor Hagrid with his Care of Magical Creatures class. I'm sure you all know how much of a handful they can be.

Professor Willows smiled and Harry felt his stomach tingle.

"Reckon she'll be easier to look at?" Ron asked sarcastically, as both McGonagall and Willows took there seats.

"You bet." Laughed Harry.

Hermione, however, was not fooled. "This is so unfair," she huffed, pulling them both out of their conversation. "Hagrid doesn't need help. This is the Minister's doing."

"Relax. It's not like he's been sacked." Ron rolled his eyes, before stuffing his face with more food.

"Yeah, Hermione," Harry chimed in, giving her a sympathetic look. "It'll be okay. The Prophet didn't accuse him. Eventually they'll find the real killer."

Hermione looked over at Remus, who winked at her, before pushing a lock of hair from his eyes. So boyishly cute. She sighed deeply, smiling back at him. If he was okay with it, she was too.

Breakfast went by rather quickly. Well for the boys, a least. Harry and Ron would not stop talking about the new professor and Hermione was quickly losing her patience.

"So hot….." that was Ron.

"I reckon I'll try to get detention with her." Harry laughed.

"For Merlin's sake, she hasn't even taught you, yet!" she yelled, finally. She gathered her books and left the hall, deciding to go to Ancient Runes early.

The halls were quiet; everyone was still eating breakfast. "Boys." She rolled her eyes. "All they care about is#" she didn't' get a chance to finish the sentence, as a hand grabbed her and dragged her into the nearest classroom.

"Remus." She breathed, realizing it was him.

"Gods, I've missed you." He said, before kissing her fiercely. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to pass over hers. He felt so good; she moaned into his mouth, loving every second. He slid his hand up her skirt caressing her smooth thighs, before settling on her wet knickers.

"Miss me?" he smiled.

She smiled back, coyly. "Maybe."

"Really?" He attacked her clit with his fingers. Hermione's mind exploded with pleasure. She moaned loudly, arching her back, moving her body with his fingers. He put his lips to her ears. "Breakfast will be over soon. Meet me at Hagrid's hut, tonight. Don't worry," he kissed her lips. "Hagrid's moving Grawp abroad tomorrow. He won't be back till morning." He kissed her once more and was gone.

"What were you doing in there?" Ginny asked, as Hermione emerged from the classroom.

"Oh, nothing," she winked at Ginny, confusing Ron and Harry. "Just learning a thing or two."

* * *

He pressed her up against the wall, quickly tearing off her knickers and lifting her on to him. She moaned into his neck as he thrust deep inside her, her fingers in his brown hair. Oh gods. She still couldn't believe this moment was happening, let alone in Hagrid's hut.

"Oh Hermione, I love you so much." He whispered in her ear as he slammed into her. She felt her heart skip a beat. A feeling of euphoria filled her as she came, her pussy milking him of all his self control. He groaned as he filled her, breathing in her strawberry hair. She laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Remus."

Neither noticed Hagrid in the window.

-Hope you enjoyed it. I would love to have some feedback from you guys


	8. Rage of the Giant

**Here it is Chapter 8!! I hope you guys enjoy it. sorry about the long wait.**

**Thanks for the reviews: FallinAngelGirl,ginsensu, TahnDawg, Readerforlife, mazatrix isstrange, heidi19197, and, Nikki 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but Phoenix Willows is mine. Yay!**

* * *

Hermione woke up in Lupin's bed. She almost forgot where she was. She lay there, smiling to herself. Remus grunted softly and she turned, laying an arm across his chest. He was still sleeping peacefully, the sun shining on his face. Her stomach tingled as she watched his chest rise and fall.

She'd never slept (actually slept) with a man before; it was the queerest thing. She wasn't the least bit uncomfortable, like she'd been doing this her entire life. Here she was lying naked with a man twice her age and she wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed. There was a time when she'd blush if someone said "boob". Not anymore.

She stroked his chest, tracing a scar that started from his right nipple to his left side. "Sleepy head," she whispered. A smile spread across his face; he was awake.

She shoved him playfully. "Remus! Why didn't you tell me you were awake?" He laughed heartily, the sheet falling lower. He grasped her face and kissed her gently.

"Wanted to surprise you," he turned towards her, holding his head up with his hand. She almost laughed. It was the funniest thing she'd ever seen. He was completely nude, the sheet barely covering him and acting completely normal. She blushed madly. Gods, she'd never expected to see him like this. "It was hard not to laugh," he continued. "I'm quite ticklish." He smiled a toothy grin, his hair in his face( reminding her of Harry).

She was a loss for words, the fact that this was really happening was too much to take. Any second now , Voldemort would just out from behind a curtain and yell "gotcha!"

She sank into bed, laughing insanely. Remus J Lupin ticklish. What the hell.

"You're so beautiful." Remus said softly, he caressed her face. She smiled and he felt his heart jump. He loved her smile, he live for it. Her smile, her laugh, the way she scratched her nose when she was annoyed with a question. Everything. He took her chin in his hand, looking into her eyes. "Do you love me, Hermione?"

She immediately smiled. "Yes," she hadn't looked away, or even blinked. Her face softened. "Is that the answer you wanted?" she looked worried, now.

"Of course," he said realizing his silence made her think he didn't want her. He kissed her forehead. "I want you to love me, I just never thought it possible."

"Do you love me?" It was her turn to study his face. Her chocolate brown eyes met his and his stomach knotted. Why did this always happen to him?

"Mione, I've always loved you. I've loved you for ages. I never expected you to love me back." She smiled again and before he could stop himself he spurted "Merlin, you're gorgeous."

"Gorgeous?" she laughed, looking thoroughly unconvinced.

He chuckled. She could be so naïve sometimes. "Don't you know how beautiful you are?"

"Well no one's really been interest in me besides Ron and he'll take anything." She looked at Remus, who was raising an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes. "Oh alright. There was Dean too. But he never really told me I was pretty."

"Gorgeous." Lupin interjected.

She rolled her eyes. "Truthfully, all he really cared about was sex." Her voice trailed off….

"He didn't deserve you." He tried to speak calmly. Little shit. He wanted to change the subject, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. The suspense was terrible. "Was he you're first?"

Her cheeks reddened. Shit…she didn't want to lie to him, but she couldn't tell him about Harry, he'd feel terrible. Remus and Harry had been so close, especially since Sirius died. It was almost like he'd replaced Sirius as Harry's godfather. Her mouth was horrible dry as she whispered, "Yes."

There was a strange silence and she quckly changed the subject. She hopped on top of him , kissing him fiercely. "But I've got you now." she smiled noticing how hard it was for him to look at her face with her sitting on him naked.

He cupped her breast, squeezing them gently before kissing her. A tiny moan escaped her lips. He really knew what he was doing. "Do you know how long I've wanted to touch you like this," he said in a voice she barely recognized. "How long I've wanted to hear you scream my name." He thrust into her hard. She gasped, barely catching her breath, she hadn't even known he was ready. She kissed him fiercely, trying to take control of the situation, teasing him with her tongue. Bliss clouded his mind; he squeezed her ass, wincing as she bit his lip.

She was so beautiful. He could see nothing but her. She arched her back and her breast glistened in the sunlight creeping through the windows. Her honey brown hair fell down her back as she rode him, moaning loudly in pleasure. She brought herself close to him and whispered. "Cum for me." And Remus lost all self control. It was crazy hearing the words leave her mouth. He burst inside her, filling her up as she collapsed on top of him.

"Gods," he muttered, cleaning them both up with a wave of his wand. "you're wilder than I thought."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled, glancing up at the clock amidst hundreds of pictures (each one containing some strange creature.). "I'd better get to breakfast."

They showered quickly, Remus trying like hell not to ravish her again. She got dressed. "Think anyone will notice I wore these yesterday."

"Not in the slightest." He grinned. "You leave first. I'll follow in ten minutes. See you at breakfast." He kissed her cheek.

She waved her wand, disillusioning herself and left, heading for the castle. Remus went to the kitchen, grabbing a huge cup(none of Hagrid's cups were small) from the cupboard. He poured himself some tea, smiling. That girl was full of surprises. He began to turn around when a huge hand gripped his throat. He heard the cup break as it fell.

"Hagrid?!" he gasped realizing who it was. Gods, he was strong; he was surprised his neck hadn't snapped.

" Just what do yer think yer doin. Taking advantage o her like that," Hagrid bellowed. Remus almost didn't realize what he was talking about. 'taking advantage………Oh'

"Wait, wait. Hagrid you don't…." he cut off as Hagrid grip tightened. He was seeing spots now, if only he hadn't left his wand on the bed.

"Oh I understand all right. Yer using her. And Mione of all people how could ye?" Hagrid squeezed hardy and Remus fought to breath.

"St..stop." sweat trickled down his forhead. The room was spinning. "H..hag…."

"I won't let you hurt her."

Suddenly the door opened. "Sorry Remus. I just forgot my….." she gasped loudly. She lifted the spell and Remus saw her run towards him. "Hagrid put him down this instant."

"But-"

"Now!!" Hagrid dropped him and he gasped frantically, filling his lungs with sweet, sweet air. He felt Hermione at his side, his head in her arms. She was yelling about something but he was too out of it to understand.

"Hermione he's using ya. He's twice your age ya know."

"How do you know," she spat angrily.

Hagrid looked down, kicking the air absentmindedly. "I saw ye last night."

Hagrid's shame didn't faze her at all. Her face was red with anger. "Hagrid who I decide to have a relationship with is my business."

"Hagrid I love her!" Remus choked. Hagrid looked dumbfounded. "I'd never do anything to hurt her." He coughed, still holding his chest. He was feeling a little better now. At least the room had stopped spinning.

The room was silent except for his ragged breathing. "Hermione?" Hagrid turned to her for approval.

She nodded.

"Well," he started awkwardly, twiddling his big thumbs. "Sorry about that." He thrust out his hand pulling Lupin up. His face was beet red now. Hermione was still staring at him angrily, her arms crossed. "Well, I didn't know did I? I thought he was going to hurt you. I couldn't let that happen, I care about you too much," he blubbered.

Her face beamed and the last sentence and she hugged him tightly. Remus smiled meekly, rubbing his throat. Hagrid threw him a look that showed every sign of a heated talk later. Dammit...

She pulled from the hug, and kissed his cheek. "Now come along boys. How about some breakfast." She disillusioned herself once more and she, Hagrid and Remus walked to the castle.

* * *

'Okay' Severus thought cooly. He paced the hallway slowly "Just let her down easy. Don't make a scene." He pushed the memories of Ginny's detention to the back of his mind. He chuckled to himself. Girls. It was a shame really, he loved how obedient Luna was but there was something about that Weasley girl. Strength, defiance; not as smart as he would like but he couldn't deny her. Not a woman as rebellious as himself. And besides, he really loved redheads.

He spotted Luna and pulled her into the classroom. "Oh it's you." she said. He looked at her intently. Strange... he'd expected her to kiss him immediatly but she just stared at him, like she was waiting for something. No matter..

"Luna there's something I have to tell you." he said lazily.

"You're going to break up with me aren't you?"

Shit. He stared at her, shocked. 'Dammit I hope she doesn't start crying.' On the contrary she looked pretty perky. "Yes." he said with fake sympathy.

"Great." she said serenely. Snape just looked at her, his mouth open. What the hell... "I've had my eye on Blaise Zabini for a while now and I don't like cheating."

"You don't like cheating." he repeated, still not understanding what was happening.

"No. I was hopping you'd do it. I'm horrible at breakups." she kissed his cheek and started to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"But you said you loved me." He wasn't hurt or angry, honestly he didn't care if she did or not, but it was really start to look like she was the one using him.

She smiled a toothy grin. "We were shagging silly. What was I supposed to say?" And she walked away, leaving him thoroughly shocked.

"What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

Remus stared at the ring , his stomach was in knots. Hagrid's words haunted him over and over. What if he was too old. It had been three days since he and Hagrid's 'conversation' and still it nagged him. He'd barely found the courage to buy her ring. He turned it around in his hands. How could he possibly think this would work? Would everyone else think the same thing when they found out? Would he look like some dirty old pervert.

Hagrid was right; he was twice her age. How could she possible want him. He loved her so much. He was sure she loved him, but she was young. What if she just woke up someday and realized that she's dating (maybe even married to. he hoped) an old werewolf.

He jumped as someone knocked at the door. He quickly put the ring in his pocket and answered the door.

Severus Snape stood there with a bottle of firewhiskey, looking thoroughly drunk. His long black hair was nearly covering his entire face and Remus could smell alcohol on him.

"Starting a little early aren't you?" he opened the door, letting Snape in.

"Looks like you need a little yourself. You look like shit." He grabbed some glasses and joined Remus on the couch. "You're not still beating yourself up over what _he _said are you." he motioned towards Hagrid's bed room. He passed the bottle to Lupin, who didn't even bother with a glass. He took a huge swing from the bottle, wincing as the burning liquid hit his throat.

"What if I _am_ using her?" he said quietly, gulping down half the bottle.

"You want her and she wants you. Period. She's of age."

"What about you and Luna. She's of age also." he raised an eyebrow.

Severus chuckled, remembering their break up. "Believe it or not. She was actually using me more than I was using her. I told you already"

"I refuse to believe that." he laughed, already a little tipsy. He laughed harder. He, Remus J Lupin was tipsy. He noticed Snape staring at him intently. "You're not reading my mind are you?"

"Someone's paranoid." Severus chuckled, looking away quickly. Remus could swear he saw lust in his eyes. No it must be the alcohol. The squirming in his gut returned. He had to tell someone. It was hell trying to hold it all in.

"Severus." he whispered, seriously. "I have to tell you something." He moved closer, his hand fidgeting in his robes looking for the ring.

"Yes." said Snape, in a husky voice that Remus thought he'd never hear. It was full of lust and longing. Snape's face drew closer to his and suddenly Snape's lips were on his. His lips were softer than he ever imagined, Snape's hand was in his hair pulling him closer. His mind panicked. Partly because Snape was kissing him and partly because he actually liked it. He felt himself kiss back against his will and Snape's tongue touched his. Pleasure pulsed through his body, in the back of his mind he felt Moony willing him to go on. Willing him to kiss back, to touch him, to rip his clothes off and take him.

He felt his hand close around the box and he pulled away. "No, no. I can't" he gasped, between breathes.

"Yes you can." Severus said huskily. He kissed him fiercely, making it harder and harder for Remus to stop. He'd always found Severus attractive but he hadn't wanted him so badly since 7th year. He felt himself harden. He hear Moony laughing at him now. 'You wanted him for so long. Go ahead, take him.' He had to stop. Hermione would be there any minute. He couldn't screw this up. Snape's hands were all over him , begging for something he couldn't give. He took Snape's hand and place it on the jewelry box containing her ring.

Severus stopped abruptly, gazing at the box. Remus opened it, sighing deeply. "I can't." He gazed into Snape's cold black eyes, begging him to understand. He'd always love Snape but it was too late. He stood up abruptly, his face blank.

"It's not you," he begged. " It's just-"

Snape cut him off, tears shimmering in his eyes. "She really doesn't deserve you." Remus turned as someone knocked at the door. When he turned back, Severus was gone, disillusioned. Remus pocketed the ring, looking around for him, but it was impossible to tell where he'd gone.

He hurried to open the door. He could swear he felt a breeze as Hermione walked in.

* * *

"One detention with her. Just one." Ron joked.

Phoenix Willows had been the subject of their conversation for weeks. Harry laughed. As if she would have any interest in Ron. She seemed a hell of a lot more interested in him. He wasn't being funny; it seemed like every time she walked past him her robes would brush him, sending his heart into a frenzy. He didn't usually fall this hard for girls, not since Hermione, but Professor Willows had him going crazy.

"Yeah right. She's like 25, she wants someone way more experienced than you. You should be glad Fred isn't here. He'd have her in a heartbeat." he eyed her at the teacher's table She met his gaze, flipped her long black hair back and smiled. Harry felt his stomach do a flip.

"But I'm always the single one."

"No, Hermione is too. You can both wallow in self-pity together, while I'm licking chocolate off a certain professor." he laughed, feeling the familiar twinge in his stomach.

"Harry, there's no way she's single. I haven't seen her studying once all week. What's she doing with all her time. If we-"

"We're not asking her about that bloke at the dance. It's been a month and a half (roughly, slightly less) if she doesn't want to tell us, she doesn't have to." he felt a stab of jealously in his gut. Truthfully he was tired of hearing about it. He'd half expected her to tell him but so far she hadn't mentioned anything. But it was none of his business. Besides for all he knew the rumor could be a lie. He brushed his black hair from his face, just as Hermione walked over.

"Hello, boys. Is there still pudding." she sat down, helping herself to some mashed potatoes.

"Of course.The elves always bring more," Ron said, between bites.

"No matter how late you are." Harry added slyly.

She felt her cheeks burn and tried to avoid Harry's eyes. Luckily Ginny joined them.

"That's it. Neville and I are through."

Hermione coughed.

Harry's mouth fell open."I didn't even know you two were together." Ron looked just as confused.

"Well not seriously. We've never done anything.: she rolled her eyes as Ron choked on his pudding. " I was sorta obsessed with the idea of corrupting him but now I just find him way too good."

"Too good." all three repeated, Hermione of course was being thoroughly sarcastic. She already knew about her fling with a certain dark professor.

"Yep. Too good. Rather boring actually. Besides I've had my eye on someone else for awhile now." Hermione stifled a giggle and Ginny elbowed her.

Ron, however, looked horror-struck. "You're still on about that greasy git. You think you'd have learned from that detention."

"Oh she learned alright." Hermione blurted.

* * *

Phoenix Willows stifled a snort as she watched Harry and his friends. Golden boy my ass she thought. It was proving quite easy to get him close to her. It wouldn't be long before she had him eating out the palm of her hand.

**(hahaha- that was my idea of insane laughter. That last line was so cliche. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review, they make me so happy. It's like crack only you don't get all skinny and starved looking.)**


	9. Veela

**Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews -tear drop falling-**

**disclaimer: i don't own harry potter**

"What do you see?" Remus asked, as they lay in the grass staring at the sky. Hermione searched the heavens, trying to find something in the clouds but that was all she saw. Clouds. She snorted, "Clouds."

Remus laughed. Her face reddened. "Don't laugh." she pleaded. "I already feel like a dork, you don't have to make it worse, Moony." She crossed her arms, pouting at him. Remus smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Okay I take it back." He looked around the courtyard. It was empty, all the students were inside, at lunch. Perfect. He took her hand in his. "Hermione I've loved you since the day I met you. These past months have been the happiest days of my life. No one has ever loved me the way you do."

"Oh Remus." she felt her eyes begin to water.

"H...Herm" he stumbled over his words. "Mione will you marry me?"

"Oh yes.. of course Remus...

Ginny nudged Hermione. She awoke with a start, her sleeve was wet for some reason. What the bloody hell? She smelled her sleeve and almost gagged. She'd been drooling. 'Oh that's disgusting.' She cleaned herself up with a wave of her wand and tapped on her desk impatiently. She'd never fallen asleep in class. She was ridiculously bored, which never happened. She glanced at her essay and rolled her eyes. Defense Against the Dark Arts was the easiest it have ever been- well to Hermione anyway, Ron was still copying everyone else's work.

She sighed deeply, pouting. _When can we get some real work?_ Professor Willows, who had been walking silently amongst the students, made her way to the front. Hermione slipped lower in her seat. The candlelight was making it really hard to stay awake. If she didn't know any better she'd say this was Snape's classroom. Willow's flipped her hair girlishly and Hermione felt her stomach cringe. She couldn't explain it but she really didn't fancy Professor Willows too much.

Hermione felt her eyes on her and shifted uncomfortably, avoiding her gaze. Something wasn't quite right about her.

"Well, now that everyone's done with their vampire essays. I think we'll finish with werewolves before winter break, we only have a week left."

Hermione snorted loudly. Oops. She felt her cheeks burn, crimson red. She hoped she hadn't been to loud. "Yes, Miss Granger?" Willows was staring daggers at her now. Yeah, she'd been pretty loud. The whole class was listening now. She stared back at her, Willows sky blue eyes seemed to pierce her and she immediately thought of Snape. Professor Willows smiled. _Did she hear me?_Hermione thought. Professor Willows cleared her throat loudly.

"I..I was just going to say that we've covered werewolves already." she spurted. She heard Ginny stifle a giggle. She looked over, Ginny's face was on fire(not literally), Ron had his face in his hands as if Hermione would explode, and Harry-well Harry wasn't even paying attention. He just sat there look at Professor Willows as if she was giving him a strip tease.

"Really?" she said, a smirk playing on the side of her mouth. _Oh shit. _"well perhaps we should let you teach the class." She heard a few snickers from the Slytherins and sank lower in her chair. Willows grinned, amused at her embarrassment. _Gods does she has to be such a bitch?_

_"yes."_ Someone replied in her head and she jumped with a start. The whole class(save Ginny Ron and Harry) burst into laughter. She blushed harder, trying not to freak out. _What the hell was that? Did that just happen? _Willows was still gazing at her nonchalantly.

She circled around Hermione's desk, twirling her wand in her hand. Hermione saw her brush Harry's back as she walked over. _Bitch._She bent down next to Hermione ear. Suddenly she felt her stomach squirm. Not in the "oh Merlin I'm sick" way but the "god he's sexy" way. But this wasn't a 'he', it was a 'she', a 'she' that Hermione happened to hate very much. Her scent was tantalizing and suddenly Hermione felt the urge to kiss her. What the bloody hell was going on? Her whole body tingled as Professor Willow's spoke, still loud enough for everyone to hear. "Or maybe you should just let me teach." Willows turned back to the class, and Hermione felt the wave of affection subside. Holy shit. Her knickers were actually wet with anticipation. _For what?_ she wanted to scream.

"Would you like an easy review over werewolves before break or should we start on a ten foot essay on the Unforgivables." Hermione felt like passing out. When would the torture stop.

Blaise Zabini's hand shot in the air. Professor Willows nodded towards him and he stood up, holding back a laugh. "I personally, would prefer the werewolf essay, because I don't like homework and I have a life, unlike some people. Also I think that considering the recent murders happening mysteriously(he made quotes with his hand, rolling his eyes) around the full moon, we should probably read up." he grinned, and several Slytherin girls swooned. "You know, for our protection. Wouldn't want any accidents in the Care of Magical Creatures class."

Harry's knuckles were white from cutching his desk, but it was Ron who finally broke. He flew out of his seat his wand pointed at Blaise. "Say one more word. I dare you." The whole class was in shock. Hermione stared in disbelief, Ron never acted so rash. Usually he just hid behind Harry, it was a bit unattractive really.

"30 points from Gryffidor." Professor Willows said lazily. "Sit down Ronald Weasley. Thank you, Blaise." Blaise and Ron both sat down, blushing as much as humanly possible. She clapped her hands together. "Well, that's settled. Anything else Miss Granger?" Hermione shook her head dumbly and class continued. Her face was hot with embarrassment. Tears clouded her eyes and she scrambled out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang.

"What do you reckon got into her? She's never questioned a teacher before" Ron asked, while gathering his books. Harry shook his head. That whole situation had been strange. She never got in trouble. In fact, she was the only one who kept them from strangling Snape.

"Mr. Potter, I need to see you for a moment."

Ron's mouth dropped and Harry felt his stomach squirm. "Yes, Professor." he answered. He winked at Ron. 'What about me?' Ron mouthed, silently. Harry grabbed him and whispered "If you don't get the hell out of here, I'll jinx you." He poke him in the back with his wand. "Bye."

Ron took the hint and left. Harry heart was in his throat. _Okay just calm down, and for Merlin's sake fix your hair. _He patted down his unruly back hair quickly and walked to her desk. "Yes, Professor." _Gods why are my hands so sweaty?_ She smiled reassuringly and said "Have a seat?" A large cushy chair appeared out of nowhere and fell next her desk with a _clunk._

"Wand-less magic?" he gaped. He'd seen it before of course, but only with very talented wizards. Seeing a witch so skilled at magic was his biggest turn on. He sat down, impressed.

"Yes." she replied, silkily. Harry felt his pants tighten. She had the most beautiful full lips. He wondered what it would be like to kiss th...

_Snap out of it!_ His mind screamed._ Gods, you're staring right at her mouth. Be a little less obvious, idiot. _He forced himself to look into her eyes, great big pools of a magnificent shade of sky blue. Dammit.

"I'm not sure if you know or not but before I came here I was a top-priority auror with the Ministry of Magic and honorary member of the Order of Merlin first-class, I've protected 8 minister's, captured thousands of criminals, and assisted with the arrest of Deatheater Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh I didn't know that." Harry lied. Ever since she'd arrived he'd read every book and newspaper containing something about her. He knew her birthday, her house, everything... But it was probably best not to mention that to her.

"This reason I say this is because Headmistress McGonagall would like for me to train you."

Harry blinked. Train? "Train me?" he repeated, dumbly.

"For Lord Voldemort. This is your last year. She just wants you to be prepared.' she touched his hand sympathetically. "But I'm pretty sure you don't need it. I've heard you're pretty skilled." Harry beamed, she'd found his weakness. She got up an took off her robes. Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black tank top. If he hadn't known better he'd think she was a student. She continued, "After all it does take extraordinary talent to defeat a dragon." She went on, listing his victories, stroking his ego, but Harry could hardly bring himself to pay attention. Her clothes hugged her curves and he couldn't help noticing how nice her arse was. It was perfect. Not big enough to kill someone but enough for him to grab. She smiled coyly as she met his gaze. "If anything." she continued nonchalantly(as if she hadn't just caught him looking at her arse), "you can just tell me about all your adventures. I'm just dying to hear how you defeated the maze."

This was just too much for Harry. A girl- no wait a cute girl-no...a smart beautiful woman was interested in him. I mean, he'd been fancied by a lot of girls, but none as beautiful as her(except Hermione). And it was weird, but he felt this overwhelming desire to impress her. Like his heart would explode if he couldn't have her. She flipped her hair to the left side before turning it pink.

Harry's mouth fell open. She laughed, pulling a "weird sisters" hoodie on over her tank top. "What? I'm not that old, I'm only 24." She walked over to him slowly, causing his heart to pound faster. She traced a finger around his shoulder before bending close to his ear. "And you know how girls love heroes." A chill ran down his spine, as he breathed in her scent. It was intoxicating. A mixture of melon and jasmine, a scent all her own. Gods, he wanted to kiss her.

She stood back up, leaving him disappointed. "So I'll see you tonight?" she said in a peppy voice. His mouth was dry, he felt himself throb and quickly threw his hands over his lap. She raised an eyebrow, and he grinned back innocently. Hopefully she didn't see anything. _Oh yeah I supposed to be answering her_. He could have smacked himself. "What time?" he almost whispered, his voice was so hoarse.

She sat on her desk, creating a whole new series of fantasies in his mind. "What time do you want me?" she said i a sultry voice. Harry stood up, suddenly. A bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"Are you okay?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." he wiped his face. " Just a little hot in here."

"Oh no." she said in a baby's voice. "We can't have that, can we?" She grabbed his tie and pulled his closer in between her legs. Harry was throbbing like crazy. Gods, he wanted just rip her clothes off. "I'll help you cool down." And she pulled off his tie, putting it around her neck instead. She began unbuttoning his top most buttons, while staring into his green eyes.

_kiss me_

Merlin, he was hearing voices now. Her scent hit him like a wave, and he felt his knees buckle. He could smell her arousal, the melon and jasmine was tinged with a hint of musk and he inhaled deeply, his erection twitching. She wanted him and he wanted her. Right here on her desk, her body hot and sweat as he caressed her smooth brown skin. He closed eyes moving closer...

_knock, knock_

They quickly moved apart, both breathing hard. "Come in." she said lazily. The door opened and Professor Snape walked in. He stopped as he spotted Harry. "Am I interrupting?"

Yes! Harry wanted to yell.

Professor Willows shook her head. "No come in Severus." She turned to Harry. "See you at eight." Harry grabbed his books, careful to hid his prominent erection, and walked towards the door. He was at the door when she called his name. "Harry?" He turned around. " You forgot this." she held up his tie. She handed it to him at the door.

"Thanks." he murmured, amazed at how normal she was acting, especially considering Snape was watching all this.

"No problem." she shrugged, giving him a wink as she closed the door.

* * *

"That woman is a menace." said Hermione, through clenched teeth.

"Well you did interrupt the entire class." said Ron taking another bite out of his chicken. Hermione resisted the urge to smack him. _Fucking boys. _"Did you happen to forget she took 30 points from us because of you."

Ron shrugged, "I was kinda hoping for detention." He winked and Harry laughed. This was the exact moment he'd been waiting for.

"Speaking of detention. McGonagall wants Professor Willows to train me."

"Train you!?" Ron nearly chocked on his food.

"Yep. and I could swear she was coming on to me early. Ron, she pulled my tie off." he said, positively glowing. Score one for the Golden boy. Ron looked as if he would drop dead right there. Hermione, however, looked pissed.

"Harry she's a teacher. " she said her stomach squirming. _I'm one to talk._ That wasn't the real problem though. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right with that teacher.

"Oh get off it, Hermione. She's only twenty-four. I'm two seconds away from graduating." he laughed.

She wasn't convinced. "Harry you can't. Something isn't right about her."

He was beginning to get annoyed. "He finally found someone who actually interested him and _now _she had something to say. "Look, Mione. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I didn't say anything about you and Dean," he spat, heatedly. She looked dumbstruck. Ron who had no idea what all the tension and fuss was about decide to change the subject.

"So you still coming over Harry's for break?"

"Yeah, but I'll have to meet you guys a couple days late. I'm going to look for a flat with my parents," she lied, actually she was going with Remus. They weren't getting one together, but she felt good about having him with her. _Maybe he'll just ask me to move in with him_. Her stomach did a flip. They could live together. She could teach Tranfiguration and (whenever all the murders stopped) he could teach Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Wow." said Ginny as she sat down. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love, Mione."

(a/n: I hope everyone liked it. I sorta feel like I'm losing my spark. I would love some constructive criticism)


	10. His will

**Okay I am sooo sorry about the wait, but Remus wouldn't tell me what he wanted to do and Hermione was too busy crying about Professor Willows lol. But everything is cool now. I've got some limes for you but don't worry there will be plenty of lemons in the next chapter. oops! I wasn't supposed to tell you that.**

**Thanks for the reviews:FallinAngelGirl, MicWhite10, Nikki-4, Heidi191976, remuslives23**

* * *

Remus stormed down the dark hallways, his footsteps echoing down the hall. He'd finally got Hermione to sleep after hours of sobbing. Okay maybe he did promise Hermione he wouldn't say anything but that was before she told him exactly what happened. She'd burst into the hut crying, what was he supposed to say? He'd never seen her so upset. He felt fresh anger squirm in his gut and he quickened his pace.

That little bitch. There had been no reason for Willows to humiliate Hermione in front of the entire class. She was the last person anyone would expect to act out in class. And this teacher just tore into her like she was Crabbe. His entire body was boiling with rage, so much that he didn't notice how protective of her he'd become. Not to mention how glad he was to have something else to think about. He was sure Severus was avoiding him and he still hadn't figured out how to propose to Hermione and this gave him something else to focus on. He just hated watching the tears roll down her face, it was like someone stabbed him and now they were twisting the knife.

Willows. He'd never actually spoken to her before. He knew whe'd been the runner up when he was chosen for the position but other than that all he knew was she was an auror. And that was all he needed to know because she was about to get an earful.

He reached her door and stopped, fixing his robes before knocking. He swept his boyish brown hair out of his face. When he was sure he looked sufficiently angry he knocked three times.

"Come in." said a soft voice.

He opened the door and his mouth fell open. Her chambers were nice and roomy, filled to the brim with books. Everything from the curtains to the furniture was black and burgundy, making him feel at home in a room he'd never seen before. A fire was lit in the hearth and sitting on a couch next to a very comfortable Professor Willows was Harry Potter.

He shook his head, recovering quickly. "I hope I'm not interrupting." he asked rather sternly, basically demanding a explanation for why Harry was in her room at midnight.

"No. McGonagall wants Professor Willows to train me," he drawled, before bursting into laughter. Was he drunk? Phoenix joined him, her voice slightly high pitched causing the hairs on his neck to stand up. He'd never realized it before but she was really beautiful. Of course they'd seen each other at breakfast, but it was different seeing her up close. She had creamy smooth brown skin and her silky black hair nearly touched her waist.

Wait a minute? Why was he thinking about this now? He shook himself mentally. "Well I hate to interrupt your training, but I need to have a word with Professor Willows. Perhaps it's time you went to bed," he said gravely, at this point it wasn't a question. _Training my ass_. No one had mentioned anything to him about this. Surely McGonagall could have mentioned something….But nevermind that. He'd speak to her in the morning.

Harry got to his feet, yawning. "Yeah, I'm rather tired. Tomorrow?" he drawled grabbing his robe that had been tossed casually on the floor. Willows nodded in agreement and Harry walked out the door, but not before receiving a look from Lupin that said 'we'll talk later'. The door closed and there was a moment of silence.

The light from the fire flickered between them, making shadows dance on the walls. Her sky blue eyes met his and his stomach squirmed; there was something almost intimidating about her that he just couldn't place. It was more than her beauty, more than the air of confidence surrounding her….just something else. He swallowed hard, before speaking. "Do you mind explaining why you attacked Hermione Granger in class today?"

She thought for a moment, a finger trailing to her lip. She stared into space , murmuring. "Hermione," she whispered, her moist lips parting only slightly, allowing the word to slide out. He watched as she tapped her finger lazily, his mind becoming slowly entranced by her lips. They were smooth and full, shining with lipstick or gloss or whatever witches were wearing these days. 'like chocolate' he thought. Damn! He cursed his traitorous thoughts. He was supposed to be angry right now. No he wasangry. He resumed frowning. Yep that's good.

"Oh Miss Granger. Little bookworm of a girl. Brown bushy hair," she nearly shouted, as she finally remembered. Remus felt a twinge in his gut and fought the urge to throttle her."

"Yes that's her," he said through clenched teeth. "She's an amazingly bright student. There was absolutely no reason for your behavior this morning. She only wanted to tell you they'd studied werewolves. I don't think I need to mention how much harder that will make things for me as well."

"She interrupted my class," she replied coldly. "And the last time I checked, McGonagall is still headmistress of this school so if anyone is going to instruct me on how to run my class, it'll be her." Her eyes pierced his and he actually recoiled as if he'd been bitten. Shock clouded his features as she stood up and walked towards him."

"Just back off of her. If she tells me you're bullying her again ...," he trailed off, losing his last ounce of anger. Suddenly all the confidence he'd walked in with was gone. In less than a second, she'd stolen his moment and now dominated the situation. He clenched his fist as she walked closer, nearly radiating with something…..power, control, maybe.

"And what , may I ask, is your interest with her?" His heart froze and a lump formed in his throat. How could he have been so stupid. He'd practically screamed 'Hey I'm having sex with a student, sack me!!'

"Nothing. I simply have a problem with teachers bullying students," he breathed, struggling to keep his composure, but he couldn't . Slowly his defenses melted away and he felt a wave pass over him as she moved closer. Her scent was overwhelming, almost like 3 was that melon? He couldn't remember. All he could thin about was how much he wanted to touch her, kiss her even. Something in the back of his mind screamed that this was wrong, he shouldn't be so infatuated by her, but it was drowned out by the sudden urge to impress her. He stood rooted to the spot as bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

She brought her face close to his, her lips parted slightly, throwing his body into a panic. _Gods, she's going to kiss me_. He leaned in slightly, his eyes nearly closed. But she stopped seconds from his mouth and lined up with his ear, inhaling slightly. He shivered uncontrollably. "Pathetic," she whispered.

"What"

"I can practically smell it on you, Remus." Fear gripped him, but he couldn't make himself speak. She was paramount yet alluring. She pecked his cheek, sending schoolboy excitement through his veins. As if he'd had a crush on her for years and he was just now noticing. "Don't worry. I won't tell if you don't."

She took his hand in hers and led him to the door. He followed dumbly, a grin plastered on his face. She opened it and he walked out, turning to face her. "Well," she said in a suddenly airy voice "I'm glad we had this talk. I trust we'll see eye to eye from now on. See you at breakfast." She closed the door, leaving a very confused Lupin to wonder what the hell had just happened.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Phoenix chuckled to herself as she closed the door. Imagine the look on his face now. It was too easy. She poured herself a glass of firewhiskey before sitting down the plush sofa. She gulped it down, watching the flames lick the wood in the hearth. One minute he was angry, the next he was putty in her hands.

But of course it had always been easy. She hadn't realized it till her sixth year at the Salem Witches Institute in America. Of course she'd always been 'popular', even though she was a bit of a bookworm. She was half veela so she was used to boys following her to the library, obsessed with dating her. It was rare enough to find someone who was even a fourth veela, but she never really cared to much about it. She was much more concerned with her studies. She had to be if she wanted to be an auror. but this was different. In the third term of sixth year everything changed.

It happened soon after she mastered Legilimency, which was quite a feat even for teachers. It had taken her ages but she'd finally done it. She'd been sitting in the library reading up on Occlumency. (It never hurt to be prepared.) The library was quiet and empty and she conjured herself some hot chocolate before returning to her book. She hadn't even finished a full sentence before she suddenly 'felt' someone coming. Almost like a shadow in her mind. It was strange but she could feel something...

And then wave after wave of emotion hit her causing her to drop her book with a clatter. What was that? It hit her in the chest over travelling through her arm to the tips of her fingers and then back, pooling in her stomach. Just huge waves of desire. But that wasn't the queerest thing. The desire wasn't hers, it was for her.

At that moment Christopher walked around the nearest bookshelf and it got stronger. She stifled a yelp as he sat down. It was so strong now, it had to be coming from him. She picked up her book and tried to resume reading, while wondering why he was there. He was Amy Thomas' boyfriend and they hated each other. They used every moment to torture one another, Christopher would have to be crazy to caught dead with her. _Okay just ignore him._ He still hadn't said a word. She started to turn a age when she noticed him fidgeting nervously. It was really quite annoying.

"What?!" she dropped her book. He jumped at the loud noise it made against the wooden table. What was wrong with him? He was the most popular boy in school and it was highly usually for him to be so nervous. His blond hair was flawless as usual and his blue eyes were beautiful as ever, but his face was flush deep red and he was chewing on his lip like it was candy. It was really unattractive now that she thought about it.

"Okay, okay, okay." he murmured quietly to himself, avoiding her gaze.

"What the bloody hell are you stammering about?" she said. It was the strangest thing but she was drawing strength from his weakness. Every stammer made her stronger, more confident. Slowly he met her gaze. She raised an eyebrow impatiently.

"Phoenix, I think I love you." he blurted.

"What?!"

Everything after that was a blur of bad breakups (facilitated by her of course), crying girls and lovesick boys. Slowly she began to realize that with each spell she mastered and every scrap of knowledge she devoured her power strengthened. She could feel the desire all around her, their thoughts like smoke in the air. Men (and women if she chose) were drawn like her like flies to light, sometimes causing them to do ridiculous things for her attention.

She smiled to herself as she swallowed another shot. It was exactly what drew her to Voldemort. Being top Auror for the Ministry wasn't enough. She needed more and Voldemort was exactly the man who could give it to her. The man practically breathed magnetism.

"Phoenix."

Snape's head was poking though her fireplace. "Yes?" What the hell did he want now. Truthfully he annoyed her more than anything. He was the only wizard that didn't fawn over her. Sure he still desired her, but not more than that blasted werewolf.

"The dark lord wishes to see you."

She jumped up and quickly grabbed her robes and mask. "Move, Severus. I'm coming through." She threw more floo powder in the hearth and said "Severus Snape's quarters." before walking through the green flame. As she walked through she couldn't help but notice that his room was noticeably colder than hers. Not to mention less decorative. His curtains and furniture were black, everything seemed so far away, as if he'd never really used anything. For a second she felt as though they weren't alone but she quickly pushed this away as she started to get ready. It wasn't important. Besides who could Severus possibly be hiding...

"Did he what he wants?" she asked putting on her robes. No matter how many times she was called she always got nervous. It was stupid, really. It had been months since she'd been punished for anything. In fact, he'd referred to her as his favorite many times, but of course this was only when he compared her to the other imbeciles in his ranks.

"No." Severus replied, obviously uneasy about having her in his rooms again. He bit back a sneer; pissing off Voldemort's newest favorite wouldn't spell good news for him. It was hard enough trying to thwart her and giving her a clue to his true loyalties wouldn't help. "He did ask about your progress. I told him about your 'efforts' earlier and he seemed pleased."

She smiled to herself. Of course he was. She was more than capable to handle such an easy mission. After all it wasn't like Potter was the brightest boy in the school. He'd be dead already if it wasn't for that noisy mudblood. She straightened her mask before opening her arms. "Do you mind, Severus?" It was impossible to apparate out of Hogwarts, but Severus had 'special' privileges. _Honestly, it's probably the only reason he keeps him around._ Severus moved closer and she wrapped her arms around him snugly causing him to flinch. She stifled a girlish giggle. _Men._ He turned on the spot and they were gone.

ssssssssssssssssssssssss

She heard Voldemort's cold hard laugh before the room had even appeared. It sent a chill through her spine, freezing her heart in way she found anything _but _uncomfortable. The Malfoy sitting room came into view and she let go of Severus, immediately bowing low. Severus followed suit, his long black hair cloaking his face.

"I've missed you, My lord. I've longed for your presence." she said quietly. She saw Severus flinch involuntarily and bit back a laugh. So weak. Not that she could really blame him. None of the Deatheater dared talk to the Dark Lord so casually. No unless they wanted to be cursed into oblivion. But she was different.

"Pheonix." he whispered in recognition, and she rose back to her full height. "Severus." He did the same. His red eyes locked with her momentarily and she looked away, focusing on a vase on the coffee table. It was their usual game of dominance and she purposely lost each time. It was probably what he loved about her most. He knew her power, he could feel it, but each time without fail she still submit to him, allowing him to control her every move.

She stole a glance at him. Her eyes trailed down his flawless yet deathly pale face. He looked nothing like his old self. Tom Riddle had been handsome, but something about the creature attracted her like nothing else. His slits were so smooth on his face that it was impossible to tell when he was breathing, such inhuman beauty was surely sinful, but she couldn't care less. His eyes shone in the firelight and were focused intently on Severus'. His cold black eyes were locked with Voldemort's and she knew they were speaking with each other.

Normally this would have made her nervous. She hated not knowing what was going on, not being in control. They could be saying anything, planning anything. In a normal situation she would have already used legimency on both of them. But as she stood there in the dark room she couldn't help but feel overly comfortable. If he was angry with her, he would already be torturing her. Besides she could feel his desire, and it was stronger now than it had been when they first met.

His eyes met hers once more and a small wave of relief washed over her as he grinned. "Severus tells me that Potter is quite taken with you."

"Yes, Master. What's more is Minerva has arranged for me to train him, which has gives me more reason than ever to be alone with him, the old fool" He chuckled sending another joint of cold up my spine.

"She doesn't suspect anything?" he laughed.

"No milord. She trusts me completely. I ran into a little trouble with the werewolf, but I took care of him with my many 'charms'."

"Yes...him. I would have thought he'd be sacked by now. Greyback has been rather busy with his job and he's still there. But no matter..." he trailed off before addressing Severus. "You see, Severus. I give her a task and she completes it. I'm beginning to think you've become to comfortable at your little school." he sneered.

"Milord-"

"Silence." he said lazily, pointing his wand at Severus. Without another word he fell to the floor writhing in pain. The Dark Lord's eyes pierced hers and she felt a slight tingle in her gut. She flinched at the new sensation and he grinned, his tongue flicking out to lick his lip. She balled her fingers into a fist as the strange tingle became a wave. It was smooth like silk, each wave pooling in her warm center, building up one after the another until she fell over the edge. She bit back a moan It must be him. He'd warped her own hidden thirst for him and turned it against her once cold body. She hadn't felt like this in ages. Severus screamed and another shot through her. She shifted uncomfortably as she felt something pooling in her knickers. He smiled devilishly. _Sick bastard_.

"Yes I am." he lifted the curse and Severus lay there a moment before shuffling to his feet. He brushed his sweat covered black hair out of his face and tried to breath normally, obviously oblivious to what had just happened. There was a faint clatter in the distance and Voldemort spoke, "Come join us Lucius."

Lucius Malfoy shuffled through the door, a look of pure horror on his face. Azkaban obviously hadn't been good to him. His face was gaunt and pale, his lips chapped and his piercing silver eyes were dull. Even more shocking was his hair, which hung in limp greasy straggly curls or maybe those were knots...Either way his hair was so dirty it looked brown almost as if he hadn't bathed at all since he escaped. Whenever that was, no one had told her a thing.

"Milord."

"Curious, Lucius?"

"F-forgive me." he hung his head low and Phoenix notice that he was wearing new robes. They were black silk, like most of the Malfoy clothes, but if he had time to dress shouldn't he have taken a bath as well?

"Me? Forgive you? Isn't it enough that I rescued you from the dear Ministry last month." he laughed shrilly, "Believe me Lucius, you will be dealt with later." He caught my eye. " You'll have to excuse his appearance. I've been a bit vindictive, lately." Lucius bit his lip nervously and suddenly she realized why he looked so damn dirty. Voldemort had put a curse on him that wouldn't allow him to change his appearance. Ingenious. His face was now a constant reminder of what happened to Deatheaters who failed the Dark Lord. "Quite fitting, I think. Severus go fetch Bellatrix."

"Yes, Milord." He left, is footsteps echoing as he ascended the stairs. There was an uncomfortable silence as they waited, interrupted only by Lucius' fidgeting. He stared longingly into the fire, the light making his face appear even dirtier.

"Lucius." Voldemort spat. Lucius flinched, meeting his gaze fearfully. His cold eyes were listless, his face wet with tears. Phoenix couldn't help but feel repulsed. "Oh wipe your face you idiot. You disgust me." Lucius hadn't move but he continued on. "Remove her mask Lucius."

This time, the blond did move, probably out of curiosity. Why else had he been spying in the kitchen? He lifted her mask gently and her long hair tumbled out falling down her shoulders. Merlin it was hot in there. He froze in shock as he realized who she was. She was the auror who'd caught him after he escaped arrest in the Department of Mysteries. Back when she actually cared about nonsense like that. Furry washed over his dirty face and his lip curled in disgust. She stared back at his haughtily.

"She is your replacement. I do not except failours in my inner circle." he sneered. He stood and Lucius hurried out of the way as he walked towards her. He placed a ghostly white hand on her shoulder and stood behind her breathing in her hair.

Her stomach tingled in anticipation but Lucius looked ready to vomit. "You trust an auror?"

Her hand fell to her wand, ready to curse him but Voldemort brushed it away. "Oh I do more than trust her." His hands slid down her shoulders and found the buttons of her robe. He undid each one his cheek against hers. Her heart was in a frenzy as his skin brushed hers, warmer than she ever expected. He slid them off revealing the jean and tight 'Weird Sister' t-shirt she was still wearing. Lucius looked even more repulse, his face red, and she smirked triumphantly at him. Imbecile. Voldemort stroke her cheek gently with his finger and said, "She is my most revered and my most trusted."

There was a tiny gasp and everyone turned to the doorway. Severus was standing there with a very shocked Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort grinned, bearing his teeth against her cheek. "Bellatrix, how nice of you to join us. I was just explaining to Lucius how useless the two of you are. You both seem so intent on joining Narcissa's stupidity, yet you claim to be my best. How truly disturbing."

"My lord, I assure you. She is no sister of mine." she bowed low, but her voice was still haughty as ever.

"Your assurances mean nothing, you idiot. I don't care for you excuses." he spat, stroking Phoenix's hair. Bellatrix eyes narrowed, meeting hers and Phoenix smirked. Slowly he brought his lips closer and kissed her neck gently causing Bellatrix to burst into uncontrollable tears. Bella's weakness and his power together was too much for Phoenix and she felt herself melt under his will. She stifled a gasp as she felt his tongue on her skin. It was pure bliss; she'd never felt anything with a regular wizard but he was different. She could feel magical power pulsing through him as he nuzzled into her neck, his slits causing her to shiver.

Bella's wimpers came again and she remembered that they weren't alone. Lucius was staring horrorstruck, but Severus was calm as ever. He stood leaned against the wall his face cloaked by his hair.

"Severus, Lucius leave." he spoke again suddenly. He glanced over at Bellatrix who was drowning in snot and tears. "You come closer. I want you to see this."

"Yes, milord." she mumbled and shuffled towards them as Lucius disappeared up the stairs. Severus had nearly apparated before Voldemort added, "I'll call you when I need you."

"Yes, Milord." He turned on the spot and was gone.

He whirled Phoenix around and pressed his lips to hers, his tongue welcomed by her open mouth. It trailed over her own and she moaned into his mouth. All the while Bella's crying became louder but he didn't seem to notice. He ran a thumb over her wet lips, "So anxious for me. So wanton." He snapped his fingers and her t-shirt and bra disappeard, causing her nipples to harden in the air. He squeezed one between his fingers, "Isn't she beautiful , Bella? So perfect." he said before lowering his mouth to her breast. She felt her whole body tingle as his hot breath touched her skin. He licked her with his tongue and a moan escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Get away from him, you fucking slut!" Bellatrix chest heaved rapidly, her wand pointed directly at Phoenix. "He's mine. And I'll be damned if he's fucking a piece of ministry trash."

Her hand was on her wand and this time Voldemort didn't stop her. She fingered it patiently waiting for her moment. He chuckled deeply. "What makes you think I was ever yours, you pathetic excuse for a pureblood?" He took Willow's chin in his hand, a finger caressed her lip. "Do you really think you can take her? Surely you aren't that stupid?"

"She's nothing._ I'm_ your most faithful. _I _spent years in Azkaban for your glory. She's nothing but fucking veela." her crazed gaze met Phoenix's. "Do you think wooing men is enough? Do you think being a whore makes you worthy of his inner circle?"

Phoenix had her wand out before Bellatrix had time to blink. "Try me. Just try me." How dare she? Her body was radiating with anger, causing Bella to back away as it hit her.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You truly underestimate me. Truly you don't think she's in my inner circle because of her blood." he paused, closing his eyes as more of her anger poured out filling the room. "Oh yes. Do you feel that?" Voldemort breathed, "Do you feel her?"

He chuckled. Phoenix ignored him, her wand was still pointed at Bellatrix who shifted uncomfortably at the wave surrounding her. The air was thick with her stregthening rage. Voldemort moved behind her, his hands caressing her breast softly. Bellatrix's gaze faltered, falling to his hands and Phoenix took full advantage. It was the moment she'd been waiting for.

"Expelliarmus!" The wand flew from her hands and Voldemort caught it, smiling. Bellatrix shook in terror as he brought his mouth to Phoenix's ear and whispered the instructions she'd longed to hear since the day she met Bellatrix Lestrange.

"My master grows tired of you." she spoke the words he whispered. Bellatrix burst into a fresh batch of tears. She fell to her knees murmuring, "No, milord, please." Her black hair touched the floor as she sobbed harder; her fate rang in her ears. "Look at him!" Phoenix screamed, shrilly. Bella rose her head, an obedient dog till the very end. "Lord Voldemort is disgusted by your weakness. You no longer deserve to be in his presence." Bellatrix stared at the wand in her face, a single tear fell from her eye, and she mouthed 'please' one last time. Voldemort chuckled, "And Bella, say 'hello' to that blasted cousin of yours for me."

"Avada Kedavra," Phoenix said calmly. And the last thing Bella saw was her piercing blue eye before the room filled with green light and she faded away into darkness.

**okay.. i hope you guys liked it. Also I'd love some more ideas for this story. it would be really fun to incorporate some of your ideas in the following chapters. Have a great week everyone**


	11. The afterglow

**A/N: Okay guys so basically this is a filler chapter. I got writers block for a little bit, but I'm back. So this chapter was supposed to be longer but it was too long so I split them up. Anyhoo...enjoy the new chap! I'll update soon.**

* * *

Satisfaction washed over Phoenix as she stared at Bellatrix's limp form. Time seemed to slow down and all was quiet save for her ragged breathing. Voldemort let Bella's wand slip from his grasp and it clattered to the floor, echoing through the room. She exhaled shakily. It was the strangest feeling…. She'd never killed anyone before and as she stood, still pointing her wand in the spot where Bella's head had been, she couldn't stop staring into those dull brown eyes that looked into a world they could no longer see. Her pale, white lips would never speak another word. Her heart would never beat again. And Phoenix still as cold and calculating as ever couldn't help but stand in awe. It was like being God.

"You've never killed before." Voldemort whispered into her ear as his ghostly fingers slipped up her arms. She was silent; numb though she was she couldn't help but shiver. His presence was overwhelming. He reached her shoulders and softly massaged them, making circles with his hands. "hmm?" he nuzzled into her hair.

A chill ran through her and she realized she hadn't answered him. "No, master," she murmured and as soon as the words left her mouth she realized how deep she was in. Though she'd never admit it, she actually _had_ thought her charm would take her to the top….and in a way it had. She was in his inner circle but she never considered what she'd have to do to maintain her position. Her throat was suddenly dry and she swallowed, painfully aware that she was still topless.

"Good. I'm glad to see you realize the severity of your situation. There is no turning back," he breathed. Phoenix exhaled slowly, fighting the urge to panic; she'd forgotten about his legilimency. She was so deep in thought, she'd forgotten about his rude habit of reading her thoughts. "You're mine, now..."

His long, spider-like fingers trailed down her tight, caramel waist, before meeting right above her womanhood. Her stomach tingled in anticipation. Oh yes this was exactly what she wanted. What she'd dreamed about for months. "...every part of you. " He fingers wrapped tight around her sex and a moan escaped her lips. He loosened his grip and slid his right hands down past her tight jeans, into her already soaked knickers. She fought to keep from shaking as his left turned her face towards him. His breaths was hot against her cheek and her knees felt made of rubber. Fear gripped her; it was as though her blood had turned to ice and somehow her heart still beat a mile a minute.

And without the slightest bit of warning he sank his teeth into her cheek. She flinched, gasping loudly at the sudden painful contact. She felt warm blood begin to drip down her face. The Dark Lord groaned into her face...gods why was this so arousing. His hand still warm within her knickers began to rub her ruthlessly, causing her to squeal in delight. He sighed resting his head gently against hers before lapping up the blood. All her fear was lost at the touch of his warm tongue and she moaned loudly arching against hard-working finger.

"Delicious." He twirled her around like a ragdoll and she was facing him, his red eyes piercing hers. He took her face in his pale fingers. "I know what you want. I see all of you, every dark desire. I see your lust for power." Phoenix struggled to maintain eye contact, but she could feel her heartbeating twice as fast. She shifted on her feet, willing herself to calm down. A cruel smirk played on his lips as if he could smell her fear. He stroked her jaw with his fingers, "Just remember that I alone can give you all the power in the world; Second best to me of course. Just bring me the boy."

She nodded shakily, and he sat back down. Phoenix stood there for a moment, a chill running through her. Her legs felt like jello. She spotted her clothes over in the corner and started to reach for them. SNAP! She looked down to see her shirt back on her body. Gods she had to get used to that. He'd almost given her a heart attack. She glanced over at him and he smiled, or at least she guessed it was a smile.

BOOM!! There was a loud clatter followed by footstep in the room directly above them and she stifled a laugh. She couldn't be sure but she had the distinct feeling someone had fallen out of bed. A second later, Lucius came clamoring down the stairs, in a pair of boxers, struggling to pull on his robe. Her eyes flickered to his flawless, muscular chest before turning back to Voldemort.

"Yes, My-" He stopped in his tracks, his eyes flickering over Bellatrix's body. Her dull eyes shone in the firelight. He swallowed, his top burdened with tiny beads of sweat. For a moment, it seemed like he would scream but instead he shifted on his feet, his gaze on Voldemort and said, "Yes, My lord."

"Where is Nagini?" Voldemort asked, his voice overly innocent. The corner of Lucius's lip twitched, but he swept his dirty blonde hair out of his face and answered "In the Garden, My lord."

"Good. Go fetch her, Lucius." He was grinning ear to ear. Phoenix smiled in agreement, but her insides squirmed at the thought of what would happen next. Lucius seemed to feel the same. The few clean spots on his face were chalk white, his eyes filled with disgust.

"My lord, she doesn't understand me. Shouldn't y-"

"Crucio," said Voldemort, lazily. It was over quickly but Lucius still managed to fall to the floor. He fell to his knees, panting at the aftershock, his face cloaked by his greasy, dirty hair. "I asked you, Lucius. If you're worried about her killing you than I suggest you be careful," Voldemort spat.

Lucius cringed, before standing to his feet. crack! And he was gone. Voldemort laughed, his entire body shaking, his red eyes wet with tears. It was a strange sight; no one had ever seen him laugh like this before, it was actually kind of frightening. "She's gonna be so pissed," he choked between laughs.

Crack! Lucius reappeared struggling with what could have been mistaken for a big black/green worm. A second glance ,however, confirmed that it _was_ Nagini, already halfway wrapped around Lucius' torso. It hissed loudly, trying to free its head from his grasp. All the while, Voldemort kept laughing, and Phoenix laughing herself, could have sworn she saw a tinge of red in his cheeks. "Milord! Please..."

The dark lord stopped, looking disappointed. "Oh you're no fun at all." He whispered something in parseltongue and Nagini stopped struggling. Lucius let her head go tentatively, and she slowly unwound herself from his waist. It slithered up his chest, stopping to flick it's tongue around Lucius' neck. He looked like he'd pass out any moment, but he stood still and Nagini slid over his shoulder and down his back, her large belly brushing the carpet. She reached the tip of Bellatrix's head and without a backwards glance, opened her mouth around it, her huge body curling around to assist her. "Let this be a reminder to you, Lucius."

"Yes, milord." He gripped his robes tighter around himself and left, wanting nothing more than to sleep. His feet had barely disappeared up the stairs when there was another loud _crack! _

"Yes, milord." said Severus, looking thoroughly tired. His hair was messy and he was wearing his school robes over his a green dressing gown. Voldemort raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Escort Miss Willows back to Hogwarts." Severus moved closer and she wrapped her arms around his middle, once again noticing how nervous he got around her. Voldemort's eyes shifted back to her. "Don't get too comfortable, I'll see you both again soon."

* * *

**A/N: So basically this is a filler chapter. I have chapter 12 already written and nice and smutty for you. Hope you guys enjoyed it . Drop me a review and let me know how I can improve it. **

_(Also I have seven snakes so I know the likelihood of a Burmese python eating something the size of Bellatrix Lestrange is pretty slim, but she ate Charity Burbage in the Deathly Hallows so there! lol)_


End file.
